Breaking the Habit
by Miss Bloody Shining
Summary: Starfire has lost everything. But soon she will find out about somebody more then she wants. Whole description inside. Rated M for rute language and adult themes. Chapter 30 is up...
1. Down Hill

Hi everybody!

Here is a new story I started to write a while ago. I hope you like it.

Everything is written out of Starfire's view.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans…, but I wish I would…

Description: She had lost everything: Her love, her home, and her powers. But she is still fighting against so many things. Starfire thinks she is alone, but soon she will find out, what it means to have nothing. And soon she will learn thinks about somebody, she never wanted to know. But she also will learn about the past and future. And she is going to fight again. There will be new and old friends in this story.

TTTTTT

Chapter one: Down Hill

Once again, I looked at the clock, next to my bed and sighed.

One year…was it really one year?

So much happened in these past 12 months.

I smiled to myself, something I hardly did in this year…

Destiny is really a funny thing. First you fly over the world, want to hug everybody and everything and then…you fall. You fall and there are so many people, who can catch you, but no one does.

My whole life went so down hill. Well…if the fact of loosing your boyfriend, get into a giant fight with him and afterwards you loose your home planet, is down hill, then yes, I fell so deep.

That isn't even the worst. Okay…it is the worst, but it is not the only thing.

I have lost my powers because of our dear archenemy. Slade… Only the sound of this name made my blood boil.

I hate him…because of him I am caught in this human body.

What…You don´t know about this things?

Well…then I think, I have to show you…

Flashback:

I sat on the roof of the Titans Tower and watched the sunset.

Suddenly the door opened and I heard footsteps coming towards me.

I didn't even have to turn around to see, who it was.

"Hi, Robin…" I said and looked up at him and smiled. But soon my smile vanished, when I saw the stern expression on his face.

After he said the next words, I knew it would not be a pleased conversation.

"Starfire, we have to talk!"

I blankly nodded. Robin only used our full names, when it meant business.

After he told me the situation we both were in, I was shocked.

"But…Robin, why can't we be together…as heroes and civilian persons?"

"Because of the danger we both are in…if Slade finds out-"

"Slade and the other villains already know!" I cut in.

"Star…" he sighed and stretched the back of his neck.

"Star…I ask you again. Do you still want to be my girlfriend…as Kori Anders?"

I went silent.

"No…" I hardly could whisper.

"Robin…I don´t want to play such a game…"

"And why not?! You know I like you very much!"

"And so do I…But you can't expect from me, that I do this! I am not a toy you can be with the one second and the other not!"

"You know, I would never see you like that!" he said with a slightly louder voice.

"But I think you do! I tell you something: I am not this naïve alien girl anymore! I know what happens on this world!"

"I don´t think so! You are the one who run up to people and hug them out of nowhere!"

I stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Fine! And you are an egoistic, with girls playing womanizer!" I screamed and reached the door.

"STARFIRE! If you leave the roof like this, then it's over!" he yelled.

I stopped. This sentence did not just mean him and me as boy-and girlfriend. It also meant our relationship as best friends. As friend…it firmly screams: ´We are over´

But I don´t want to be hurt, when I play something I am not….

The next thing I knew was that tears streamed down my cheeks and that I was on the other side of the door…

End Flashback…

I blinked back my tears. I was so stupid…

It still hurts so much, even if we go along well together…

We are friends again. Just friends…

I rolled over, so I could see the starry night outside my window.

Robin…or rather Nightwing now. He changed his name shortly after we broke up.

He was the reason that I am human now.

I saved him, when we were under attack.

I can still remember everything so clearly…

It happened five weeks after Robin and I broke up.

We never talked at each other at this time. We not even dared to look at each other.

Then, Slade attacked…

It was a fierce fight.

At the end, Slade aimed with a laser at Robin and I noticed it…

As fast as I could I flew in his direction and pushed him out of the way.

Instead of Robin, the laser hit me…

I still remember this horrible feeling, as my powers were tore away from me.

Then everything went black.

The next thing I knew was that I laid in the hospital wing of the tower.

There, the next calamity hit me. Tamaran, my home planet was destroyed.

My brother, Darkfire was the only one who survived.

He is now a Titan, and helps in the city.

It was a strange feeling for me to be human…to have no powers…

My friends even forbid me to fight as a hero. I wasn't allowed to be Starfire…

And for the world, Starfire died…

I gripped a cushion and nuzzled my head in it.

I was not the only one…

Nearly every Titan disappeared and we don´t now how or where. Only Bumble Bee and Speedy remained. They stayed now here in the Tower.

I knew that the others were still alive. I have a feeling in my stomach.

Or I just ate to much ice cream.

And now?

Well, I was surrounded by happy couples: Terra and Beast Boy; Cyborg and Bee; Speedy and Barbara-yes Nightwing´s other ex stays here. Even Raven found somebody…my dear brother Darkfire…

And Nightwing? Nightwing-or should I say Richard- had his civilian girlfriend-Christine-or Christy for short. Why do I blame myself? Christine was our Little Miss Perfect. A perfect body…blonde hair with bright blue eyes…which didn't mean she is stupid. This did not mean I come along well with her. In fact no one of the girls does. Her character is strange…to strange for my taste… I think our dear princess has something to hide…

And I? With my twenty-one years, I still had not any guy. What didn't mean, I don´t date. I already had many boys at my side. But no one wanted me for…, well…me. They just want my body to lie next to theirs on the bed the next morning. They just think that I am a stupid little bitch. But I am not. I did not even make it once. Yes…you heard right. I am still a virgin.

Suddenly a knock appeared at the door to my room and the voice of Tera Marcow, or just Terra, sounded from the other side of it.

"Kori! I know you are in there! Open now that dawn door!"

I rolled my eyes and got up. I opened the door, to see a certain blonde-haired woman behind it.

"Girl! Look at you! You look horrible!"

"It's nice to see you, too…"

"Can you get ready in ten minutes?"

I looked up and down on Tera. She was in a party outfit. Then it clicked.

"Girls night…" we said at the same time and laughed.

God, I love Tera like my own sister…That is why she is my very best friend.

"Can you please find something to wear for me? I go shower first…´kay?"

"Sure thing." She said and made her way in my room.

TTTTTT

That was the first chapter, and I hoped you liked it...

Please read and review...


	2. Girls Night

Chapter two: Girls Night

I looked over myself in the mirror.

It's so strange to see somebody else instead of me looking out of it.

There was a girl with still long and red hair, delicious long legs and a very good body. But the two streaks, which framed my face, disappeared in the rest of my hair, which was bound in a low ponytail. My skin was so pale, not this alien-like golden colour. My brows were thin, not round. But those eyes…these are the things I hated most. The iris is still emerald, but the rest is white-human.

"Yes, Kor, you wear a pink top and a jeans skirt. And on your feet are black high heels…can we go now?" said Tera from my bed, but giggled.

Kor…Only Tera calls me that. And I don´t even know why…

I rolled my eyes at her and turned to her.

"You were the one, who made me try ten different outfits!"

"Sure, because everything looks good on you…"

"Crawler…" I mumbled and took my little handbag.

"Not in this tone, young lady!" she answered with a faked stern voice and raised her index finger.

"Tera…You are younger then me…"

I shook my head and laughed.

"Hmpf…, only one month and 22 days."

She stood up and we made our way to the door.

"…and you counted it?"

"Sure thing, Kor!"

Tera pushed me out of my room and giggled like a little schoolgirl.

Then she hooked her arm with mine and we walked down the corridor towards the garage.

Suddenly a voice appeared in my head:

"What takes you two so long?"

It was Raven, or Rachel how her civilian name was.

"We are on the way. Don´t worry, Rachel…"

"Fine…"

With that, she left my mind.

"Rachel?" asked Terra.

"I can't hide anything from you, huh?"

"Of course not! That's why you are my best friend!"

"And you are mine…"

"Awwww…, so melancholic today?

"I thought you know everything about me…"

Now was Tera's turn to roll her eyes.

Without noticing it, we were in the garage.

"Miss Marcow! I said we wanted to leave in ten minutes and not in thirty!" called Karen, our Bumble Bee, over to us.

"Outfit discussions again? How many were it this time?" asked Barbara with sarcasm.

"Ha-ha! Shut up you two!" hissed Tera with a small smile on her face.

"Can we go now? I don´t want to have our girl's night here…" came Rachel's voice from the T-car.

I began to push the three other girls to it and said:

"Rachel is right! It's already late…"

Karen walked over to the driver seat, since she was the only one who was allowed to drive the T-car.

"You are right, Kori."

"Of course I am…"

After a maybe twenty minutes long drive, we arrived at a club.

It was big, exclusive, filled with lout and hot music, many people and of course sexy-single-guys. And it was our favourite place, if we had girl's night. The name of this club was: The Firecracker.

We were already regular guests there.

We made our way through the crowd of people and to our regular table.

It was next to the dance floor and the best view for some boys, who wanted to ´talk´ to us.

We seated ourselves and ordered drinks.

"So, Kori, what's with your new boyfriend? What was his name…Frank?" began Karen.

It was always the first theme we had on such evenings.

I tried to answer, but Rachel cut in:

"Wasn't his name John?"

"I thought it was Bobby…," replied Babs.

"Not Jason?"

"Karen, your first guess was Frank…"

"Are you sure his name wasn't Peter?" even Tera didn't know, what his real name was…

I laughed, shook my head and caught the attention of my girls.

"I never had boyfriends with the name Peter or Bobby. And with Chris it's over for a week now…"

"What? Again? What was it this time?" asked Babs and threw her hair over her shoulder.

"He wanted me to wear shorter skirts…"

Rachel nearly coughed out her drink.

"He…what?!"

"You heard right. Why I always get such perverts-"

"Womanizer or Playboys. We know." Said my four friends in unison.

"Don't worry, Kor…some day there will come Prince Charming and saves you with his shining white steed."

"Tera…did you read these novels again?" asked Karen.

I groaned and hide my face in my hands.

"Can we please change the theme please…, thank you!" I mumbled through them.

"Awwww…poor Kori…to you want to cuddle?" asked Babs cheeky and threw her arms around me.

I tried to shove her away and whispered: "Does Speedy know about this lesbian side of you?"

"Not yet, sweetie."

We all laughed.

"So, what's with your boyfriends? Karen?" I said and raised an eyebrow.

"Vic is Vic. But he is worried about his little sis´."

I rolled my eyes. Cyborg always said that he is my big brother…just as joke.

"You can say him, that I am completely fine." I answered after a wile.

Rachel sighed.

"Victor is not the only one…Ryan is also concerned… In fact we all are…you distance yourself, sometimes."

I blankly looked at them. Then I sighed in defeat.

"Don´t you know…, what happened exact a year ago?"

The four girls went silent, looked away and nodded.

I had to think fast…I didn't want to start this evening with thick air around us.

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey, it's to late. What happened happened. And this whole thing was the start of something new…" I tried to play happy, but my heart screamed different things. I betrayed myself, but kept smiling.

Soon they began to smile with me and the conversation started again.

"…so, and where did Dick and the ´Christy-nator´ go?" asked Tera after a wile.

"Christy…nator? Where did you have that from?" replied Babs-

Tera shrugged just her shoulders.

"I don´t want to know…Little Miss Perfect is the one who makes Dick go with her, wherever she wants…" hissed Rachel.

Silent again.

"I hate this girl…" we all said in a choir and laughed heartily.

Suddenly a waiter arrived and placed a glass with my favourite drink in front of me.

"Excuse me…I didn't order anything."

He pointed at the bar and said:

"But he wanted you to have this drink…" with that, he went back and I looked to the bar.

Seated on a bar chair, was a handsome young man smiling seductive at me. He had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. And a very good build body I had to say…

TTTTTT

Thank you for reading...


	3. Get him

Thanks to everybody, who read the last chapter!

Now you may find out something about this mysterious guy...

TTTTTT

Chapter three: Get him!

I smiled back at this guy with the same smile he gave me.

With his mouth, he formed words and I knew exactly what he wanted:

"Come over to me…"

Did he really think that it would be THAT easy?

"Get him!" I heard Tera whisper.

I turned back to the girls and said:

"I can´t leave you alone…" I tried to excuse.

"Kori!" started Karen with a stern voice, „He is cute. And we will watch you out of this save distance. And if you need help, we will walk over there and kick his butt for you..."

"I can take care of myself..., thank you!"

"That could be your Prince Charming…" whispered Babs with a sing-sang voice.

"..., or at least he looks like one!" began Tera.

"Hurry or he is gone!" came it from Rachel.

Why was even Rachel trying to get me over there?

I sighed.

I wouldn't come away just like that..., I knew that.

Soon I smiled at them, took the full glass, and got up.

"Go Kor! Get him!" said Tera once again.

I made my way through the people on the dance floor, not even caring about the looks some persons gave me, towards this guy and asked when I stood in front of him:

"Can I have this seat?" I said with a sweet voice.

"I only held it free for you…," he said with a deep voice, which rumbled through my body and sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Thank you for the drink. How do you know it's my favourite one?" I said while I sat down.

Then I slipped a bit out of the glass, but still watching him.

"Good guess, I would say…"

Then he chuckled.

"I am sorry…where are my manners? My name is Daniel. What's yours?"

"It's Kori…" I said without blushing.

"Kori…the name of-"

"-an Angle?" I cut in. I already knew such pick-up-sentences.

He chuckled again. "I wanted to say a goddess. I see you already know the pickup tricks…"

"Nearly every guy uses them on me…" I laughed.

"It's no miracle for me anymore. They think I am easy to get into bed. But I am not a whore or a bitch…"

"I never had such thoughts before!" Liar! And why do you stare at my breasts with lust?

Does he even know where my eyes are?

"So, tell me Daniel, why do you want to talk to me then?"

"Hey…can´t a guy talk to a young woman at these times? And you looked interesting…" How do you want to know that? I had my back to you. Or does he mean that my backside looked _interesting _to him?

"In which way did I look interesting to you?" I asked. After this short time I already knew, that Daniel was a womanizer. He wanted to play a game, but I am not going to let him win...

"Okay…, yes…I just saw your back…but your movements were filled with grace." What?!

"Sure…" What the hell he was talking about?

"And…I watched you the three last times; you were here with your friends." And you didn't have the thought to flirt with them, because...?

"But they were not as ´interesting´ as I, am I right? But that is a long time, three times, yes? …Don´t you have something else to do?" I despairingly tried to change the subject.

Once again, he chuckled.

"Yes I have. I am working as a model..."

I nodded. I sat next to a handsome, rich womanizer. Nice…very nice…

"Let me guess…you are working as a model, too?"

I smiled.

"I am sorry, but I don´t even work…I study."

Like always, I had to lie at this kind of question.

"I knew it…I could feel it because of the way you act…You have class…"

"Well, thank you…" That compliment was new for me.

"No need to blush, Kori..." SHIT!

He laughed softly.

"I want to propose a toast on you…"

I blinked. That was new, too.

"Why?"

"Just feel like it…" he said and raised his glass.

"For the beautiful redhead, which is named Kori. May you find luck and happiness in your life, with the right man on your side, a good job, many friends and enough money in your pocket…" he said and drunk out of his glass.

I also raised my own one a bit, before I brought it to my lips.

Somehow, this Daniel was sweet…But so were all my boyfriends, before they showed their real faces.

Suddenly his watch began to blink.

He looked at it and said:

"Oh, I have to go…I have an important meeting tomorrow…Maybe…we could meet in the evening."

His brown eyes looked deeply into mine.

I slowly nodded, not leaving his gaze.

"My little Brother has a photo gallery, which opens tomorrow…If you want, you can come with me."

Again, I nodded.

"Okay…That would be nice."

He smiled and took a napkin from the table and a pen out of one of his pockets from his jacket.

Then he wrote down the street, where we would meet and gave it to me.

"Tomorrow, at 8 in the evening? ´kay?"

"Fine." I said and got up.

Daniel took my hand and kissed it, this time looking into my eyes, at least.

"Fine…" he repeated.

With that, he left and I smiled to myself.

I got up, and then I turned to the girls, which were already waiting for me with big smiles blasted on their faces.

I reached the table and smiled.

"And…?" Tera asked and waited.

"Well…He is a rich Womanizer…And I think he just wants to fuck with me..."

They groaned.

"But…" I started, "I can find out more about him."

"Why?" asked Karen.

My smile grew wider and replied: "I have got a date tomorrow with him..."

TTTTTT

I will update as soon as possible. Thank you for reading! See ya!


	4. Crash

Thanks to everyone, who read this story. I hope you like it, although the chapters are a bit short… So, here is the fourth chapter!

TTTTTT

Chapter four: Crash

It was already past 3 in the morning, when we thought it would be the best for us to go home.

Since Karen was the only one, who didn't drink anything, was she the one who drove. Well, Karen never drinks alcoholic drinks anyway. She says, that even the smell of beer make her dizzy...

"…the boys?" asked Babs out of nowhere.

"The boys are sleeping in front of the TV with their controllers on their sides and the kitchen is a mess..." replied Rachel.

It was always he same…

Richard and Christine were on some kind of fancy date and the boys played their video games, while we were in a club.

Suddenly I felt weights on both shoulders. I looked to my left and saw Babs head and then I looked on the right, were Tera was.

That was usually the same, too.

"…are they sleeping, again?" asked Rachel through our connection.

"What do you think?"

"That I have to teleport them to their beds."

"Isn't it always like that?" I sent cheeky back.

"Sad but true…"

"It's sad but true, that we always see the chaos, the boys created the night before…"

"Whatever..."

I knew she rolled her, regarding the tone of her voice.

"Are you sure about tomorrow? What if Daniel just gets you into bed?"

"Every guy I dated had the thought of having sex with me. That isn´t a problem anymore..."

Suddenly came a loud bang from the motor.

The car slowed down, before it stopped completely.

The two girls on my side woke up with a start.

"Shit!" Karen only mumbled.

"What happened?" asked Babs.

"I don't know, but I think we had a crash. Vic is going to kill me!"

Karen was the first one who got out of the car and went to the front of it.

Then she pushed the hood up and thick, grey smoke came blowing in her face.

We all heard her cough and she came back in the car, closing the door behind her.

She laid her head on the steering wheel and sighed.

"I am so dead…"

Rachel patted her back.

Babs looked out of the window and asked with fear:

"Where are we anyway?"

I also began to stare out of the window.

I saw black. In the aloofly I could see little lights. Then I turned to Tera's window. An Ocean…

We were on Karen's favourite route. Because of the big distance from Titans Tower to the club, was it better to drive around the city.

"Mobile phone?" asked Karen suddenly and tore me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I stared at her, as if she was crazy.

"Can I have your mobile phone? I am going to call Vic…Or at least somebody, who could get us back to the Tower..."

I nodded and gave her the little, silver object.

She took it and opened it.

"Can we go out of this car? I fell so…trapped." whispered Tera.

We all agreed and got out of the car.

After some time all four doors of the car stood open.

I leaned against the side, which was near the ocean and looked over it.

How deeply I wished to fly over it right now… To have everything behind me. Just me and the joy of fly.

But I knew I would never feel it again.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

Many words ran through my mind.

Useless…, Powerless…, Worthless…, Lonely…, misapprehended…, human…

"No need to cry…" I heard Tera's soft voice.

My eyes flashed open and I looked back in her blue ones.

Then I felt cold liquid falling down my eyes.

"…I have got good reasons, to do so…And you know that." I mumbled and brushed the tears with my thump away.

"I know exactly how you feel…"

Her soft voice was nearly unheard under the wind, which was blowing.

To my surprise, she took my hands into hers.

Although she was a beautiful young woman, with a brilliant character, she had rough hands.

It had to do with the hard training she everyday had. And with the material, she worked with…Earth.

Sometimes she came home after a fierce fight with bloody hands. When I see it…, well, it is hurting me, too.

But she always says, she is completely fine. Sure, she is…, after Rachel healed her.

"Are you alright, again?" I heard her suddenly ask.

I assured her with a smile and nodded.

"Yes…Yes I am."

She let go of my hands.

"KAREN! How long does it still take?!" yelled Tera and walked of and over to the other three.

I heard Karen mumble something, but did not know what.

This time the ocean caught again my attention.

But this time for another reason, than just sorting my thoughts.

…wasn't there just a voice, screaming, some seconds ago…?

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

Far away…a quiet but pain-filled voice...

But it wasn't just one…There were so many…

Moaning, groaning…screaming for help and mercy…

Far away…

"Kori…what-"

I raised my hand and signalled for Rachel to stop talking and stay silent.

I tried to hear the voices again…but they were gone…

My hand lowered and I asked:

"Didn't you hear that?"

"…what…" I hardly could her Barbara's voice in the strong wind.

Turning back, I looked in their confused faces.

Am I crazy now?

"…nothing…I think I drank a glass to much…"

They slowly nodded.

"So…is there somebody coming?" I asked after a silent minute, to change the subject.

"Yes…But Vic sounded a bit grumpy…" Karen sighed.

"I hope they are sober enough to come in the next ten minutes. It's a bit could out here…"

I suddenly realized the same thing, Rachel just said and shivered.

"Can I get my mobile phone back now?" I asked and held out my hand, one arm still wrapped around my body.

Karen handed it to me and thanked.

And then we began to wait for the boys.

I still hope, that I just imagined these voices, I heard...

I hope this is all because of the alcoholic drinks, I had in the club, and also the date I have tomorrow with this Daniel...

TTTTTT

Okay..., how was that?

I hope you liked it...

Please read and review.


	5. The greeneyed monster in everyone

Thank you all, who read this story. And thanks to everybody, who reviewed it.

Love you, guys!

So..., here is the fifth chapter! Have fun by reading!

TTTTTT

Chapter five: The little green-eyed monster in everyone

I hid my face in my pillows and rolled on my stomach.

We came back at 4 in the morning from this street.

Yes…, the boys arrived shortly after the call, but Victor and Karen were then caught in a conflict because of the T-car.

But it wasn't to dangerous for their relationship. These kinds of arguments never were…

They can be so happy to have each other…in fact they all can be.

I hate to admit it…but…, I am often a little green-eyed monster. Yes… I am jealous.

I want to last a relationship at least three dates…But I often ended them after the second.

I just don't want to be a love-toy. But every guy saw me like that. All they see is my body and that's all they want...

I hope this Daniel is another calibre.

Yes, I still think he is a womanizer and something says me, that he wants to get me into bed-already after our first date…, but he still has class, he is very good-looking and, dawn, his smile lets me melt…

Suddenly I heard the door open and close.

Shortly after, I felt a presence next to my bed.

Maybe it was just imagination..., so..., I just should keep on thinking about the day in the evening...

But then the presence began to speak:

"Good morning Jump City. Its eleven o'clock in the morning and Kori Anders is still lying in her bed. The weather stations prognosticate that a sunny day is waiting for Jump City and a hot guy for Kori Anders in the evening-"

"Tera…" I mumbled through my pillows and pulled my cover over my head.

Then I heard her sigh and opening the curtains.

Before I could react, my cover was pulled down to my feet and the cold air sends shivers over my back.

I groaned loud enough for her to hear.

"Come on, Kori! You have got twenty minutes to get ready…" she said and reached the door.

But before she left, I took a pillow and threw it at her.

Tera was hit in the back.

She turned around and said: "That one I will forget…"

Then she left.

She knows how to get me out of bed..., sadly...

I stretched my back and got up.

The thought of an angry-playing Tera made me laugh and I went to the shower.

A good, hot shower was the right think now and all I needed.

I undressed myself and got into the shower stall, after I prepared a towel next to it.

I wasn't even five minutes under the hot water, when a knock on the door appeared.

With a groan, I stopped the water, left the shower and wrapped the towel around my frame.

The knocking became louder and more annoying.

I placed a smile on my face and opened it.

The door slipped open, to indicate a certain blonde-haired woman with piercing blue eyes. But it wasn't Tera.

"What do you want, Christy?" I asked, still trying to sound cheerful, although I was betraying myself.

She pushed a little worm-like animal in my arms and said:

"Your ´pet´ was in my room again…just keep it in your room, okay?"

Then she walked away and I closed the door.

"What have you done, Silkie?" I asked

My Silkie, who was visible, aged over the past years, burped and a shoe was thrown behind me on the floor.

I smiled and patted his back.

"Fine…Silkie."

How I loved to teach Christy a lesson…

She did not deserve something else!

Christine Stuart is the one kind of girls, who is in front of their boyfriends a friendly little Angle. But behind Richards back is she a real devil. She even flirts with the other male Titans just for her fun. That is the biggest factor we girls hate about her.

But there is something else…she has something I desperately want…she has Richard Grayson.

I slapped mentally myself and s voice in my head screamed:

"KORI! HE MEANS NOTHING MORE TO YOU THEN A FRIEND!"

That was the part of me, which hates Richard for what he did to me.

"Don't be stupid. He is everything for you…And he uses Christy just to get you jealous."

And that was the part, which wanted to be with him…again… This part always hopes for a happy end.

But whether this statement was right or not…it worked. I am jealous.

But is it possible to love and hate someone at the same time?

Oh god…I am schizophrenic…

I sat Silkie down on the ground und mumbled to myself:

"I want my hot shower…"

Some minutes later were I completely dressed and walking down the hallway to the common room.

Two, strong arms came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around my waist, so I was pulled against somebody.

A light kiss was planted on my cheek until I was freed.

I turned around to see two green eyes looking deeply into mine.

A soft smile appeared on my face, when I saw, that it was my little brother. Darkfire. Or Ryan Anders, when he was a civilian.

Although he was one year younger than me, he was a foot teller.

"Hey sister…finally up?" he asked with a grin and a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Something he learned since he was dating Rachel.

"Ha-ha…very funny!"

"Bad sleep…or Tera's morning report again?"

"Both…"

He laughed and shook his head. Short streaks of red were failing in front of his eyes.

"…, you two are an indefinable duo…"

He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked down the hallway again.

"Come on, sister…you have to eat!"

"Ryan…I didn't eat breakfast for the past nine months now… I haven't training anymore. I am going to take on weight! And I don't want to be fat..."

"It's not very healthy, what you do, sister dear. And you have a perfect body."

"Don't preach…"

"I just want the best for my big sister! You know that."

"Yes…I know…And I want the best for my little brother…"

After that sentence, I began to ruffle his hair.

"Argh! Kori! Not my hair!" he yelled before we laughed.

He opened then the door and went in the common room.

To be with my little brother makes me always laugh..., or at least smile...

But when I saw Richard and Christy on the couch in a heated kiss, the little green-eyed monster came back…

TTTTTT

So..., that was the fifth chapter and I hope you liked it.

Please review.


	6. I wish he knows

Chapter six: I wish he knows

The day passed as usual.

The Titans were out, fighting crime, Christy was in her room and Babs and I were sitting in the kitchen, talking about some things.

That was routine already.

And it was boring…

But I had something to stay happy and excited: My date with Daniel.

At seven in the evening, I started to get ready.

I was in my bathroom and the girls sat on my bed, waiting for me to get ready with my hair and make up, because I already wore the dress.

"Kori?!" asked Babs annoyed.

"Only five minutes…" I yelled through the closed door.

"You said that the other five times, too!" came Rachel's sleepy voice.

"If you wouldn't call me every thirty seconds I would be!"

Then I sighed and opened the door.

"I am ready…" I murmured and presented myself in front of my friends.

"How do I look?" I asked and turned myself, so they could see everything.

I wore a knee- length dark red dress, which had thin straps. My hair was down, as usual.

I was still barefoot. Before Vic would drive me to the gallery, I would put on black high-heels.

"You look beautiful, Kor…"said Tera from the bed, with my sleeping Silkie on her stomach.

I smiled and hurried to my shoes.

As fast as I could, I put them on.

Then I took my purse and went to the door.

There was no way back…I would have a date with Daniel…I did not even know what his family name was.

Then I looked back.

My girls didn't even move a millimetre.

"…don't you want to come down with me…?"

The answer, Karen gave me, was really unexpected:

"No…we want to stay here for a while…your bed is so comfortable. But we wish you good luck."

The other three agreed and I only shook my head.

Then I went down to the kitchen.

Cyborg would be there…

"Ah…hallo Kori…like I see, are you going on a date…again." Came suddenly a voice from my left.

I forced myself to smile, or at least I tried.

"Hey Christy…not on a date with Richard, today?"

"We wanted to go just in this minute." Said a deep voice from behind.

I turned on my heels and looked at the very man, who was haunting my dreams for years.

It seemed, as if he didn't hear my tone of voice, what I am thankful for.

My heart was beating faster and my mouth was suddenly very dry.

Richard Grayson always knew to feel me like that.

He wore black trousers and a white button-up shirt. The upper three buttons were open, so I could see his perfect built chest-or at least a bit. I really missed this view...He had grown much in this past year and was now taller then me…much taller.

Even if he wore black sunglasses, I felt his eyes on me. Some streaks of his black hair fell in front of his shades, but he didn´t seem to notice or they just didn't bother him.

I think, in this moment I fell even more in love with him. But I still wanted to slap him with all my power, for past year.

I smiled and greeted him:

"Oh…hallo Richard…"

More I couldn't say.

But I think, it was still enough...

He took Christy's hand and began to walk, walking between us.

"So…and where are you going?" she asked. Her voice was stained with something like faked politeness.

Richard didn't seem to notice it.

"Well, Christy…I go to a photo gallery, with a very good-looking man, who has also class…" I added to get Richard jealous. But he didn't even shrug…

"Oh I am happy for you." She lied.

She was only saying these things, because Richard was there, too.

"Thank you, Christy!" I answered. But I didn't mean it either.

It was all because of him…If he would know, that she was playing a charade…, well…, I was playing the same game.

I wished, I just could lean over to him and kiss him on the lips, as if there wouldn't be a morning. Just like the world would die the next day...He was all I wanted…I needed him…I hated to admit it…, but I loved him. Ever since the five years, we know each other.

I wished he knows…

"So…I will get Vic for you." He suddenly said.

He let go of Christy's hand and walked to the common room.

"Stop doing that!" she hissed, when he was gone.

Stunned I turned to her.

…I turned? I was really watching Richard how he left?

"…, what do you mean?" was all I could say at her sudden outburst.

"You know exactly, what I mean, Kori Anders! Everybody, but Richard, knows that you love him!"

"You want me to stop loving him?" I teased her and smiled sightly.

I love to get her annoying.

"I want you to stay away from him!" she yelled.

WHAT?! You stupid whore! I am going to throw you from the roof top of the highest building in Jump City! How can she expect something like that from me...?

"You can't expect-"I began.

"He belongs to me, Kori. Not you! I am his girlfriend now! You already had your chance. You still could be his girlfriend…"

"How do you know that?"

I thought, nobody told her, that Richard and I were ever a couple...

"Like I said…, everybody knows."

I could feel tears well up in my eyes.

"I am going to say it again…STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

I heard the door open and steps coming towards us.

We both automatically smiled.

"So…, had you two a nice talk?" I heard Richard ask, with a kind und unknowing voice.

"Yes, we had…, haven't we, Kori?" said Christy with a faked happy voice.

"Ye-Yes we had…"

Richard…I wish you would know...

TTTTTT

So..., that was my sixth chapter. And now you saw Christy's real face...

Isn´t she a kind girl?

Just kidding.

Well, as always, please read and review.


	7. His secret is out

Chapter seven: Secret is out

I sat now in the T-car.

Cyborg wasn't the only one who drove with me.

The rest of the boys drove with me. There was some kind of new video game and of course, they wanted it.

Hologram rings hid their real identities.

So, instead of a half metallic man, sat a full human next to me.

Beast Boy, or Garfield Logan, changed, too. Instead of green were his hair blond and his eyes blue. And of course, he had human skin.

Even my little brother was human.

And Speedy, or should I say Roy Harper, was always like that.

"And, Kori…do we need to talk to this Daniel, that he should treat you right?" asked Gar suddenly.

I just raised my eyebrow, what was unseen to him and said:

"Don't dare! You four blamed me the other five times!"

"Aw… c'mon Kori! We want only the best from you!" said Roy and leaned forward to see me.

"If he wants to get in the family, then he should treat our little lady right!" came it from Victor.

"Thank you dad! Should I go to my room and stay there until I am married?" I hissed and crossed my arms.

"Kori…" sighed Ryan now, "…, you are 21 years old. Now behave like it."

"And you are 19, nearly 20. Now behave like that!"

"Alright. And I am nearly 23. You are my little sis´. And if he is gonna hurting my little sis´ then we will hurt him!"

I groaned and hid my face in my hands.

Boys…But somehow, it was sweet of them.

The T-car, which was hid behind black holographic colour, stopped.

I looked up and out the window.

Outside was a big building and many people stood outside.

I looked at a big, golden sign in front of it.

"Gotham?! We are in Gotham City?!" I nearly screamed in surprise.

"It's the right street and the right house number…" assured Victor me.

I looked around. There, in the crowd stood Daniel, talking to some other guy.

I smiled and tried to open the door. But it was closed.

"VICTOR! Open that dawn door!" I hissed.

He sighed and pressed a button next to the steering wheel.

I could open the door and went out.

But before I closed it, again I could her Gar mumble:

"They grow up so fast…"

"Yeah…" came Roy's reply.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to Daniel.

When he saw me, he smiled.

Then he took my hand and kissed it softly, like he had done it yesterday.

He let go of it and said:

"It's nice to see you again. You look truly beautiful. But I think you look always this…breathtaking." No need to blush…I said to myself.

"Thank you…you didn't look bad either." In fact, you look really sexy in your black tuxedo.

"Do you want to go inside? It's surely cold for you out here."

"It's a bit chilly…" I lied, trying to start the evening somehow.

He laid an arm around my waist and guided me inside.

The warm air in the building floated through my body, when we entered it.

It was a big hall with many corridors. Very magnificent, I had to say. And somehow, it reminded me of the castle, back on Tamaran.

Tamaran…I miss my home…

"Do you want to start?" asked his voice out of nowhere, before we started to walk the first hallway, which was covered by pictures.

We had interesting conversations during this evening. Mostly about him…

Before wanted to leave, a picture caught my attention.

I knew, every picture here was a photo…, but this was just amazing.

On it was a beautiful young woman with long black hair. Her eyes were covered by a black blindfold. On each of her arms were two signs…Japanese signs. On her right arm were the signs of friendship and honour. On her left were truth and love. Above her bellybutton was another: tolerance. This woman stood in front of a whit wall with an other sign: wisdom.

"It's Destiny…," said a voice suddenly from my right. I turned and looked at a young man. He looked similar to Daniel, only that he had dark blue eyes.

"My name is Christian O'Conner. Owner of this gallery."

Owner? So he was…

"So, you are the brother of Daniel?" I asked smiling.

So…Daniels whole name was Daniel O'Connor…Where was he anyway?

"Yes I am…" he answered and turned back to this stunning photo.

"What was her name again?" I asked.

"Destiny…But I prefer to call her ´Saver of the world´…"

"She is truly beautiful." I breathed, "All your pictures are amazing. I can feel you have a special bound with the motives…"

"I hear things, I see things…and I see you…"

I blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your aura is truly special. You see things like no other. That makes you special. If you are interested…" he gave me a business card and continued, "…, we can make some photos, if you like…and maybe talk a bit. And don't worry…I am gay…"

Gay…?

"Really? I man, that is interesting…"

"…, yes. I hope you have no problem with that."

"No…Anyway, my name is Kori Anders…"

"Well…nice to see you, Kori Anders. I hope we will meet again." He said and left.

I put the card in my purse and saw coming towards me.

"I am sorry. I was on…the toilet." Was he…nervous?

"It's okay." I said, trying to hide my anger. About this wannabe lie.

Then I saw this girl looking towards us. I saw her out of the corner of my eye. It was like she tried to get my attention. Why was she staring at me, like I would do something wrong?

And why was she looking at Daniel…? I knew this look. I often looked at Richard with it. It was longing…and it was love…

Daniel looked, just for a second back…

"Do you want to go? It's already late…" he said and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

We began to walk, but he was often looking over his shoulder.

Was he really thinking I wouldn't notice?

What was he worrying about? What he had to hide?

And then it clicked inside my head.

Whoever this girl was…, she meant something to him.

His secret was out.

TTTTTTT

Thanks to everybody, who read this!

I think in the following chapter you are going to hate this Daniel…

I hope I didn't tell too much…

Please review as always!


	8. Doubts

Thanks to everybody, who read this and reviewed than. Here is now the eighth chapter for you all. Let's see, how much you like Daniel after this…

TTTTTTT

Chapter eight: Doubts

We sat in his red sport car.

He would drive me to a flat I said, from where I would walk back to the Tower.

It was silent in the car, not even a breath was to be heard.

"Who was she…?" I started, when I couldn't take it anymore.

"I-I don't know who you mean…"

"This brown-haired girl you were looking at, before we left!"

I heard him sigh.

"I don't know her…" he laws lying. I knew that.

"She was staring at us. You said you were a single man….Daniel…you only lied to me and used me. Don't you?"

"Kori…"

He stopped the car at the side of the street. We were on a forest street between Jump City and Gotham.

He undid the seat belt and chuckled. By that I had a strange feeling in my stomach.

Then he gripped my arm.

"…Kori…you are too intelligent for this world…" he whispered while he leaned over.

All I could do was gasp, before he kissed me on my lips.

I tried to fight back, but he was stronger. Stupid human body…

I tried to stay calm, even when he pushed his tongue into my mouth and stroked the outsides of my arms.

Soon he pulled a bit back and whispered:

"You are truly a beautiful creature…" before he returned to my lips.

I felt like my heart would jump out of my ribcage, when he covered my breasts with his large, rough hands.

His kisses were now like bites-hungry and no even a bit filled with love.

But, when he reached around me with one hand, to open my dress, I had enough.

I pushed him away from me. But before he left, he bite my lip hard, coursing it to bleed.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled at him.

"Come on. Kori…you want it, too."

He reached out for me again, but I leaned against the car door.

"Let me out!" I hissed with out breath.

"I will not…" he said, while reaching for my strap of my dress, to pull it away.

I pushed him away, again. With that he tore the strap away, too.

"LET ME OUT!" I yelled again.

"But we are far away from your home!"

I rolled my eyes and got out while he was screaming.

Then he let the window down and yelled:

"You are just a worthless whore! No man will ever see more in you like that!"

Ouch…that hurt…

With that he drove away…

Leaving me alone…

It was so cold outside.

I groaned and took my purse, opened it and looked at it.

Money, lip-gloss, and the business card…that was everything I had…

Nice…I forgot my mobile phone…

Looking around, I saw an old gas station…and of course trees…

I walked over the street.

Maybe I could find a phone, to call somebody.

But the gas station was closed for many years, like it seemed.

The windows and doors were covered by old wood. It was like in the horror movies, Gar always watched.

So…where was the psychopathic killer?

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. Can´t I stop thinking something like that? Nice, now there is a killer…

I turned and saw a man with gun.

"Your money…Miss!"

I blinked.

"I don't have any-"

"ON THE GROUND WITH YOU!"

"Do you know how much I paid for this dress?" I tried.

He let go a shoot in the air and I screamed.

"On the ground with you, your pocket in front of you and face down!"

I did, how it was told.

Some seconds later, he threw the purse at me and left.

I laid there for some more minutes, just in case…

Then I slowly got up, took my purse and looked at it.

Nice…he took my money and the lip-gloss…

What the hell he wants with my lip-gloss?! I hope he doesn't try to drink it…

I groaned and walked along the streets.

Daniel wasn't a womanizer, but he was pervert. My lip was hurting horribly. My dress was ruined. And I lost all my money…nice…

How much worse it possible could be?

I felt something wet on my cheek and looked up. More and more rain was falling down on me…

It wetted the street and I felt my foot slip away from under me.

My heel broke and I landed on my ass, which began to hurt.

Well, I think I have to go barefoot to Jump City…

I took my high heels, stood up and whimpered at the pain, than fall coursed me.

Slowly I walked down the street.

So much brought me down today…

I was alone. It was raining heavily. It was cold. And I wasn't allowed to be with Richard…

Tear's started to run down my cheeks, when I remembered the things, Christy said.

She was a stupid bitch, no doubt…but as long she made him happy…

I wanted everything, like it was:

Me as Starfire. Nightwing as my beloved boyfriend. The Titans still alive and happy. Tamaran above me, knowing, that II could return every time…

Yes…I had faith in my friends…, but was that enough…?

I was now on the same street, where we had the crash.

It wasn't far anymore…

WHAT AM I THINKING?! I doubted my friends…I am such a fucking fool…

…but…maybe I was right and faith wasn't enough…

I sighed and looked in a poodle next to me.

Wow…I really looked as horrible, as I felt…

There was a tear mark on my face, which was clearly visible, because of the black of my mascara. My eyes were red from crying. My red dress was torn on my left shoulder and exposed a bit of my black bra. I was dirty all over.

This was too much for one day…I thought while I was walking through the underground tunnel to my home.

Somebody once said, Jump City was the city of miracles.

I notice it. It's still a miracle, that I am still alive and that I was allowed to live in the Tower…

I doubt that this was a miracle…It was all because of my friends!

There are no miracles on the world…anymore…

Now I stood in front of the main door and opened it.

I was surprised to see light in the hallways.

Shit…, why are they still awake?

But then I saw Gar, walking to the common room.

He smiled, but it fated, when he saw how I looked.

In his face were confusing, shock, horror and surprise written.

"No-fucking-word!" I hissed and walked past him to my room.

I opened the door, went in and closed it.

Then I leaned against it and slipped down, still with my back against it and let the tears flow…

TTTTTTT

Please don´t hate me, because I wrote this… It just came into my mind…

But I hope you like it.

Please review…


	9. Alive

Once again thanks to all the reviews! I think I will stop talking right now, so you can read the story:

TTTTTTT

Chapter nine: Alive

I didn't know, how long I cried…

But it was surprising, that nobody came up here and tried to talk to me.

..., to protect me...

After all Gar saw the way I looked…

It was still dark outside and I doubted that the sun would rise soon.

Maybe I could sleep a while…at least an hour…

Shaking I got up and made my way into my bathroom.

Silkie was peacefully and soundly asleep on the ground next to my bed.

At least he had a nice life…

I sighed.

I opened my dress and slipped easy down my body to my feet, pooling them.

Slowly I stepped out of it, took it off from the floor, throwing it in a corner of the room.

Only in my underwear stood I in front of the mirror.

With my fingertips I touched my lip, where Daniel had bitten me.

It already stopped bleeding…, but it still hurt.

It hurt because off the pain, the bite caused me, but also because the things, Daniel said, after he drove away... That I am nothing but just a whore... and that nobody would ever love me...

I threw some water into my face, to wash the tear marks and the dry blood away.

Looking back up I saw something.

Or someone…He stood behind me in the doorway and wore a black cloak with a hood, which was up.

With wide eyes I turned around.

Nothing…

Dawn! Yesterday I heard this scary screams and now was a shadow in my imaginations…

I gulped and turned back to the mirror.

This time was that thing directly behind me.

Out of shock and surprise I hit the mirror surface with my palm, coursing it to break and my hand to bleed, but also to hurt.

The pieces were falling down crashing, covered with my blood.

But some remained, and I could still see this thing…

Through the pain, the hit coursed me, I tried to scream.

I tried…

But this shadow put in last second his cloved hand on my mouth, suppressing the scream.

My breath went faster and so did my heart.

I feared that he could hear my heart beating.

Then I heard this voice whisper in my ear.

It was male…but so friendly…, soft, but still weak…

But then it was suddenly so familiar…

"Don't scream…or it's all over…"

So familiar…, but I still couldn't assign it.

I gulped, not trying to move.

"I will let you go…but don't scream…okay?"

I nodded stiffly, eyes wide and still afraid.

What he wants to do to me?

His hand loosed a bit.

I took a deep breath and screamed.

But his hand was on my mouth again, not even a second after I started.

"I said don't scream! Don't you remember me, Starfire?"

Starfire? Why was he calling me that? Nobody, but my friends knew who I was before. Not even Slade…

I was interested. Who was this guy?

And what wanted he at night in my room?

Oh no..., please not again a pervert...

This time I shook my had, answering his question.

I heard him sigh.

"How could you remember…it's nearly a year ago isn't it? Plus I am supposed to be dead."

Dead? That meant he had to be a…no…that was impossible!

"Star…It's me… Kid Flash!" he said, pulling down his hood.

Behind me stood one of the Titans who were supposed to be dead. I saw him in the remaining pieces of the mirror.

I repeated his name through his hand.

Truly…, behind me stood the red-haired, blue-eyed member of Titans South. Wally West or Kid Flash. But he looked so ill…pale like death, covered by scratches and scars; blood-shoot eyes; emaciated…

"Can you trust me?" he whispered.

I nodded again, truthfully...

His hand loosed, but this time I didn't try to scream.

I turned around and tried to hug him, but he held me an arm's length away from him.

"Kori, we have to talk!" he said with a stern voice.

"Wally! We have to go to the others! They will be happy to see you!"

"No! Star…Kori, Listen! I haven't much time!"

I stood silent, just blinking and asked:

"Wally…, what's wrong?"

He guided me back in my room, sitting on my bed.

Then he began:

"Listen: The Titans are still alive!" I gasped in relief and he continued: "But I don't know, how long we still will be…I think you can imagine, that it had to do with Slade….Star…you have to fight against him!"

"I-I can not…I haven't my powers…" I said while looking down to Silkie, who was still asleep.

"I know…and that's the point!"

"Huh?" I know…, not a very intelligent question…

"Why can´t the others. They-"

"It's not the fight from the outside, like we always do…I mean from the inside!"

"I fear I don't understand…"

He glanced at my clock and stood up.

"I have to go…"

"Wally… Kid Flash…I don't know what I have to do?"

He took something from my pocket and gave it to me.

"I have stolen this from Slade. It had to be important for him. You'll soon understand…Don't tell the others that I was here!"

"Why not-"

"They wouldn't understand and do stupid things…You have enough free time to figure out, what you have to do…"

I shook my mouth in disbelieve, mouth slightly open.

"Star, the Titans…, well not only Titans, but this whole world outside there counts on you! Everything is in big danger!"

"Where are you going?" I asked, while he walked to the window.

"You will soon find out, where I and the others are…"

With that he opened the window and jumped out, running to the edge of the Tower and disappeared.

That was everything? I saw a long lost member of my ex-team again and he said that I have to fight against Slade-without my powers...

I was to lost in emotions…happiness, because the Titans were still alive; confusion, because the thinks he said; shock because the way he looked…

I fell to my knees.

I couldn't stand anymore…

Then I looked at my hand, looking at the little object he gave me.

It was a key…

Something was engraved in it:

Jump City Central bank

Nr: 637

…, I think I know what I will do tomorrow…

TTTTTTT

I hope you all remembered, that most of the Titans disapeared...

Hope you liked the chapter and read an review as always...


	10. Disappointment

And for everybody, who was already asking: **´Is that really a Robin/Starfire story?´ **Here is the answer: _Yes_, it is. And this chapter is going to proof it a bit. Hope, that every Rob/Star fan outside there is enjoynig it, although it isn´t really happening anything.

TTTTTTT

Chapter ten: Disappointment

Somebody shook my body heavily. But I didn´t want to wake up. I was far to tierd and my whole body felt, like somebody drove over it with a car.

I tried to hold my eyes closed and tried to avoit the pain everywhere.

"Kori…! Kori…! Girl, wake up!" I heard somebody scream nexz to me.

It was frantic screaming...

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked in Tera's scared face.

She was kneeling next to my bed on the ground, in her uniform.

But Tera wasn't the only one in the room.

Richard and Christy where her, too…standing next to Tera.

I tried to sit up, but my head hurt terribly.

Groaning I laid my hand on it and laid back down.

Where were I anyway?

I looked around.

…, in my room, in my bed, covered by blankets and like it felt still in my underwear.

I can't remember that I went to bed last night…after…

After Kid Flash _visited _me.

My eyes shoot open. Was that just a _dream_? Was he really here, last night?

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the _key_. So…it was true…

Richard sat now on my bed, or should I say Nightwing, while he wore the uniform?

"Kori…, what's wrong with you? Tera found you on the ground, next to the window…" he said with a concered voice and one of his _hand _laid on my one, which wasn´t still holding my head.

What should I say? If it was true, I promised Wally, I wouldn't tell anybody that he was here…

I hope this all was just a dream and I would wake up any minute...

"Beast Boy saw you yesterday…He said you looked _horrible_. And you still look a bit…different. Did you collapse because of this Daniel?" asked Tera with anger staining her voice.

Perfect…, there was a good reason, why I was like this. So I wouldn't have to lie…not really…

After some seconds of silent I nodded.

"Ye-Yes that's right…"

My eyes dropped to the ground, before I lifted them again, looking by accident into Nightwing´s mask.

For that moment I wondered which colour was behind this white and black piece of fabric.

He never took of his mask or sun glasses…, and nobody knew what his real eye colour was.

Only Babs knew. But she promised him, not to tell anybody.

I felt myself blush and his eyes deeply looking into mine.

Was he trying to find something in them?

Maybe he felt that I wasn't telling them the whole truth...

I had to hide it..., just a bit longer..., but I wasn't a good liar...

So instead I looked to Christy.

She had her arms crossed and looked visibly angry.

Of course she did…

Nightwing cared about me and he had his back to her.

Wait..., he was caring about **ME**...

Isn't it cute...?

I mean, he isn't my boyfriend anymore and I am not one of the Titans, but it wasn't mattering for him...

For now...

Then I looked to Tera.

"Where are the others?"

I desperately tried to ignore the other two.

But the fact that I could still feel his eyes on me and that his hand was laing on mine wasn´t making any easier. Why wasn't he looking to his dear Christy?!

I felt so nervous…

"…at the supermarket. The boys ate last night our refrigerator empty. You can be happy that Ryan isn't here right now. After Gar told us, how he met you, after you came home, wanted Ryan to run up here. Rachel held him back. It was like she knew, what happened to you." She answered after some time.

"You won´t tell us, what happened, won´t you?" asked Nightwing.

I shook my head.

"Will you tell anybody?" came it from Terra.

Again I shook my head.

I heard Nightwing sigh sadly.

"Christy and I will go downstairs…Will you stay here, Terra?"

She nodded silently.

Nightwing got up and made his way out of my room, followed by his girlfriend.

After the door closed, I looked to Terra.

Her blue eyes were filled with disappointment.

"Why won't you tell me?"

She wasn't screaming, but her voice was louder then it should.

"Tera, please…listen…"

"No! You are the one who is listening! I thought we are best friends! That we could tell each other everything!"

Okay…now she was screaming…

"You can't tell me, that you would tell me everything! You wouldn't understand-"

"-that my very best friend got hurt very bad by some kind of fucking fool! What if he _raped _you? What if you are _pregnant _now? What do you want to do now?"

I wouldn't have given him the chance to rape me..., although he nearly did...

"You don't even try to listen!"

Of course…Tera had all right to be angry and disappointed…

But she didn't have to make any drama out of it….

"Kori…"I heard her sigh.

"Why are you making it so hard for us to protect you?"

"**PROTECT**!" ups…that shouldn't come out loud, and not like that…

But I was terribly angry now. She can´t expect from me, that I tell everything!

Tera closed her eyes and hid her face in her palms.

"God…, did I say this out loud…Kori-"

"Protect? What do you mean with ´making it so hard for us to protect you´? I'm not…_the Queen of England_. She needs to be protected. Not me! I can take of myself very well!"

"Oh excuse me Miss ´I am such an adult´. Who is the one, who had hurt her lip and hand? Who is the one, who nearly got killed by running-"she stopped herself and slapped a hand over her mouth.

I knew exactly what she wanted to say.

´_Who is the one, who nearly got killed by running in Slade´s laser…´_

Now I was disappointed…

How could she bring **THIS **up again?

"Excuse me…" she mumbled through her hand.

I was to shocked to say anything.

Then the door opened and Raven got in.

"Hey Kori. I am here to heal you." She said calmly.

Was she trying to avoid the things, which just happened?

Terra nodded, stood up and without looking into my eyes, she left.

It hurt bad…

"Kori?" came Ravens voice.

"Should I bring her back?"

I shook my head, not leaving the door with my eyes.

"No…I will talk later with her…"

TTTTTTT

I hope you all liked the chapter, that I will read some reviews.

I am looking forward to listen from you.

-Miss Bloody Shining


	11. Safedeposit box number 637

Chapter eleven: Safe-deposit box number 637

After Raven healed me, I dressed myself into some more formal.

A black skirt with a white blouse and black high heels would make it…

Just in the second, when I wanted to leave my room, the alarm started.

I muttered some nice words under my breath.

Nice…, now I have to walk to that dawn bank…

I walked back to the big window in my room and saw the Titans leave.

At least I won't have to answer unimportant questions.

When I was sure, they were far away from the Tower, I walked out of the room and straight to the underground tunnel.

With fast steps I walked along the path and suddenly remembered things, which happened yesterday.

Why couldn't I just tell the truth and why kept I the things, which Daniel had done to me, a secret…

Why I didn't tell Tera?

Was I too _proud_, to tell, that I couldn't _protect_ myself?

Did I lie to myself? Can I really protect myself? Was I nothing but merely a little girl, without any powers?

I blinked back the tears.

Why is this fuck happening?! It's totally senseless!

I am not a Titan anymore, so I can't do anything…

I walked on the sidewalk, along with many different people.

Busied people, young people, old people, nice ones and unfriendly, weird people, intelligent, beautiful…, and so much more…

And I was one of them…

Just another girl on this world…

Nothing more…

I walked past filled shops, cafes and apartments.

Yes, Jump City was truly a wonderful city…

Big, excited, busied, very colorful on day and night…, but with a high crime rate…

Nearly everybody had something to hide…

And so had I...

I walked around a corner of a building, nearly bumping into some guy with a newspaper.

I apologized and looked ahead.

In front of me was my aim.

A big white building and one of the oldest in Jump City.

I was already here before…, but as Titan…

That was the most poplars place for some criminals to steal money.

Yes…, I know…very imaginative…

But so was the rule:

Somebody needs money; so he runs into the bank with a gun; that person gets caught by the Titans and goes to jail.

It was always like that.

I walked up the stairs to the entrance and entered.

Inside was a hall with many busied people

I walked to an empty counter.

The clerk behind it, a stern looking old guy with suit and thick glasses was on the telephone, talking to somebody. He then signalized, that I should stay quiet.

I nodded silently.

My eyes went to a portrait behind this man.

On it was a man, his age was difficult to describe for me, with white hair and dark blue eyes.

Well…, only one eye…the left was covered by his hair. He wore a black suite, as well.

In golden letters was written:

_S. Wilson-Bank owner_

My attention fell back to his _eye_.

It was like I already had looked into it-for real.

It was cold and loveless, but hidden behind this cold stare were unknown emotions.

"Yes…?" asked a slow voice. A very slow and boring voice.

My eyes fell back to the clerk in front of me.

Man…, that was really a boring voice… How could somebody live with that?

"What do you want, Miss?"

His voice made me want to hit him in the face…

I forced myself to smile. Or at least I tried to…

Then I pulled the key out of my pocket and laid it on the counter.

"I have found this in the stuff of my father…; I hope you can help me…"

He took it in his hands and looked at it.

"Very well…, Safe-deposit box number 637…"

He walked around his counter.

And he was walking as slowly as he talks…

When he was in front of it he said:

"Follow, please…"

I did, as it was told.

We walked past the people and counters, to the end of the hall.

There was a door and he opened it with a keycard, which hang around his neck.

The lock snapped open and we walked through the door.

I followed him, along the hallways.

Then I saw a big, metal door in front of us.

A watchman sat behind a desk, writing something down, while sipping on a cup, which was surly filled with coffee.

He looked up, when he heard our steps.

"Good morning, Mister Watson!" he said while standing up.

The man with the name Watson nodded.

Then he held up the key, I gave him.

The watchman nodded, took his own keycard from his desk and walked over to a panel.

He pulls the cart through the lock and typed some numbers in.

"Jump City Central bank is the safest bank in city…" said suddenly Mister Watson with his slow voice.

Of course it is…, that's why it's the favorite aim for thieves…

The thick door opened slowly.

"When you want to get out of there, just knock…Enjoy your stay…" said the clerk and gave me the key.

With that Mister Watson left and the watchman gestured me to go inside.

So I walked inside,

After I was just a few steps inside, the door closed behind me.

It seemed like I was alone…

In front of me was a big hall with ceiling-high shelves, each with numbers.

I walked along the corridors and searched with my eyes for the number 637.

The sound of my steps echoed through the empty hall.

It was a bit scary…

Then I saw it:

637 in golden letters.

I walked over to it, the key ready holding in my hands-holding it tight.

I stood in maybe five minutes in front of this door.

Then I gulped.

With shaking hands I put the key in the lock.

Well…, that's it…

Time for the truth…

I turned the key until the lock snapped.

My shaking fingers reached for the little golden handle and pressed down.

Then the door opened…

TTTTTTT

Am I not bad? A cliff-hanger…

Hope you will read the next chapter, to find out what's in the safe-deposit box 637…

Please review as always…


	12. The diary

Attention: Please read the authors note at the end of the story!

TTTTTTT

Chapter twelve: The diary

..., the door of the safe-deposit box with the number 637 opened.

I held my breath.

I didn't dare to blink.

Behind the door was...

A back leather briefcase.

Now I blinked.

I expected something more...

Well, the things I search, whatever they may be, would be in this black briefcase.

I pulled it carefully out.

Wasn't here anywhere a table...?

I looked around.

First I saw just many rows of safety-deposit boxes.

Then I glanced along the hallway.

One was at the end of it...

There were also a few chairs...

Slowly I walked over to it.

I laid the briefcase on the table surface and sat down on one of the four chairs, which were around it.

My eyes looked over the briefcase, to find something to open it.

Then I saw a lock.

I opened it with my fingertips.

And with a click, it was open...

I took a deep breath band pulled the cover open.

In it was just one thing...just one, nothing more, covered in white fabric...

It cloth was like water between my fingers, so soft. And while my fingers stroked over it, I could feel them warming up. That was a wonderful feeling.

And the white color seemed to glow against my skin.

I wrapped the object out of it.

A book... It was very old, or so it seemed. The sides were already yellowed and gummed. The cover and back were out of old leather, and very dirty. And it really smelled like it was out of the 18th century. I had to blink back my tears. That smell was really horrible. Then I saw big, dark letters which formed the word ´Diary´.

I sighed.

That was everything?

Just an old book or better to say a ´Diary´...

That was so boring...

I opened the last page and read the writing.

Honestly..., I didn't know I chose the last one...

Suddenly I realized what exactly I had in my hands.

My eyes widened with every word I read and when I finished, I threw the book back into the briefcase.

Shock...that was the right feeling to describe what exactly I felt

That was impossible!

Everything, but not that!

I nearly throw up, after I read this. My stomach was turning and the goose bumps on my arms began to rise.

..., that was a joke..., or at least a very bad nightmare...

It was everything, but the truth...

I shook my head in disbelieve and gripped once again for the book.

Why can't I wake up right now? Where is the alarm when I needed it? Hell, where are my friends, when I needed them?

I sighed and opened once again the last page.

This was very scary...

I bit my now healed lip and closed my eyes.

After some time I opened them again and looked down on the last page.

Once again I read it:

´..., I won't show mercy on them! Because of them I have lost everything, what I once loved. Revenge is sweet, so it's said... And so it will be, when the Titans will die very slowly. They will beg for me to stop agonize them. I will make them pay. As Slade, I will-´

That was everything. The end was missing.

But these few sentences said more than enough.

It said, that Slade wrote this. Or at least so say the last few words. ´As Slade, I will´...

Slade´s diary...was that really **his **diary?

Slade never seemed to me like this soft, diary-writing type of man...or better to say monster.

I looked once again on this page.

In the left edge of it stood the date. It was written exactly a year ago.

Two days after I broke up with Richard…

Was that just a dream? Would I wake up any second?

Hell!

I laid the diary back on the table, this time more carefully.

Then I laid my head on the cold table surface, next to it, and threw my arms around it and let out a loud groan.

I want somebody here, to protect me...

Why it had to be me, who had to find Slade´s diary?

Me?

Why not one of the Titans, who still has got his or her powers?

But..., was it really Slade, who wrote this?

What if somebody wants to trick me?

Why named Slade something like that his property?

It just didn't seem to fit...

Was Slade really such a softy?

Or worse: It wasn't his diary, and I am still bothering about it that much.

Without knowing what I did, I closed the black briefcase.

But the book was still lying on the table.

Maybe I could find out more about Slade...or whoever wrote this... I could lean back, at home and read a bit about Slade´s life. Who wouldn't be delighted about that?

Just kidding...

I got up and took the black briefcase away from the table.

Then I began to walk back to the safe-deposit box.

Once again my heels made noise in the silent hall.

Right now I wanted to be as far away from here, as it was possible.

Or at least somebody should jump right now around the next corner and scream, that this is all just a joke and that everywhere were hidden cameras.

After I closed the box again, I walked back to the table, to get the diary.

My mind was running wild, just because of that fucking book.

What if, I just forget about it? Nobody ever knows that I found it, and I wouldn't have any problem with it...

But as good as I know myself; I wouldn't forget it, just like that.

It was kind of burned into my mind and I wouldn't get rid of it..., not just like that.

I walked slowly back to the entrance, with the book in my left hand.

When I finally reached it, I knocked.

Sometimes I really hate my curiosity.

Why couldn't I just stayed at home and apologized to Tera?

Why couldn't I just make things up with Richard and throw Christy out of the Tower?

But no, I had to find out, what secret was behind that key...

Slowly the big door opened, and I could see the watchman on the other side, waiting there for me.

"Did you have a nice stay?"

"Yes, I had..." I answered with sarcasm.

With that I walked past him, not daring to look at him once.

All I did was opening a stupid box with a key.

But I didn't know, what exactly I did, by opening it...

TTTTTTT

**A/N: So...here it is. First of all I wanted to thank everybody who reviewed it and read it. **

**I am thinking right now of updating this story ****twice**** a week.**** It's**** still imaginary. I hope, that you like the idea and that you are looking forward to read more then one chapter per week.**

**Please read and review like always...**


	13. Second chance

Well..., here is it. The first chapter, I **didn´t **update on a friday. I hope some of you are happy about it, that I update now twice a week.(as long as it possible) . I hope you like this new chapter.

TTTTTT

Chapter thirteen: Second chance

I was now walking down the streets, the diary in my arms and a aching head.

I still couldn´t believe, that I just read a part out of Slade´s diary...

My heart was still beating like mad and it felt like it would jump any secound out of my ribcage.

I wasn't running, but my steps were not slow, either.

It was like somebody was following me...

But it was surly my imagination, which was playing a trick on me, again.

Still I felt a pair of eyes on me, whatever I did.

The sun was already high and it was past 12.

More people were now on the streets, then in the morning.

They were all very busy, not even bothering about one others problems.

Not bothering about my problems...

Maybe I should walk through the park, to clear my mind a bit. And it wouldn't kill me...

I would smell the first summer flowers, could see children playing with theit parents and love sick teenagers would walk through the park, hand in hand.

I walked over the street now, to the other side, to come to the park.

"Kori!" I heard somebody scream my name out of sudden..

And I knew this voice exactly.... Anger was running up and down my spine and I turned around.

In front of me stood my certain black-haired and violet-eyed sister-Blackfire.

I turned back to the direction; I wanted to leave,quicken up the pace now.

Not even the crowd of people, which stood in front of me could stop me right now.

What was she doing here?

And why didn´t she attacked me right now?

Without breath I reached the park, slowed down and then turned.

She was gone...

I sighed in relief.

Then, I turned back, nearly bumping into somebody...

Her...

"Hey, sister dear!" she said with a happy voice-to happy for my taste...

It just didn´t seem to fit her...

I rolled my eyes and said:

"No, Blackfire! I won't fight...against...you..."

During the sentence my eyes caught a sign of her stomach-her enlarged stomach...

"Don't be stupid...; I am not here to fight. I just hoped that we could talk a bit... From sister to sister..."

I nodded barley; my eyes didn't leave her stomach.

She took my hand, which was not holding the diary and leaded me to a bench, which was near us.

We sat down and she began to talk.

"Well...where should I start..., err..., I want to apologize my behavior for the last few years..."

I nodded to signal her to continue:

"I know..., that I never was the sister I should be..., but-" she sighed," ..., can you give me a second chance?" WHAT?!

I looked away from her stomach and up to her eyes.

"Sister..., Starfire..., please."

Violet met green.

"Starfire please..., give me this chance."

I got up and stood in front of her.

I just couldn't hold it possible longer.

"Wait, wait, wait..., you come here, try to get me into jail and you try to replace me as Titan. Then, when I was finally back on Tamaran, OUR home planet, you get me engaged with some kind of jello monster... We didn't see each other for 4 years now and then you want me, that I forgive your behavior, just like that? Without even a second thought!"

Silent.

"Yes..., I thought so."

My eyes widened with anger.

"And why?"

Now she stood up, her eyes slightly glowing violet with anger.

"Because, sister dear, I am going to marry and then I am going to be mother, like you see-" she yelled while gesturing to her belly, "-, and I wanted just my little sister and brother in my new life..."

The end of her little speech was softer. It was like it really meant something to her.

I sat back down, not knowing what to say.

That were too many information's at once..., I was truly shocked.

She was really pregnant...

She would marry somebody..., surelly the father of her child.

I swallowed a few times to find my voice again.

Then I looked back up.

"..., and you are pregnant?"

It was everything I could get out.

I think, I saw a little smile flicker over her lips.

"..., yes. I am in the 7th month."

I also began to smile.

So..., I am going to be an aunt...and that very soon...

Then I sighed.

"I will think it over..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..., just because we had the same parents."

I got slowly up.

When I stood completely, she hugged me.

..., so much it was possible for her.

What the hell was wrong with her? Maybe went the hormones crazy and that´s why she is acting this very strange way...

It felt so strange...

We didn't have hugged for..., well, I can't remember when we hugged the last time...

We only wanted to throw our arms around each other to kill the other...

After what felt like endlessness she let go of me.

"I will give you my number."

With that she pulled out a little sheet of paper, were it was already written.

Why had she something like that in her purse?

Did she expected something like that from me?

Never mind...

"See you soon!"

With that she left in the direction we came from, leaving me behind.

I was a bit stunned.

My older sister appears in front of me, engaged and pregnant-visibly pregnant- and wants a second chance, just because she is starting a new life.

Maybe she changed her mind because we both lost our home and with it the duty as a princess.

That was really a horrible day for me..., and it just started.

Slowly I got up and took the diary from the bench.

Then I began to walk back to the Tower, to my home...

Where live so many people, who can protect me...

I really do need protection right now.

Should I Ryan really tell about Blackfire?

Will he take it better than me?

..., I hope so.

TTTTTTT

What do you think? Blackfire may be a bit OC, but I hope you still like it.

Please read and review.


	14. Apologizes

Thanks for the revies, like always.

TTTTTTT

Chapter fourteen: Apologizes

The first thing, I did, was brining my new property into my room.

The Titans were still out, to do their job.

I looked around.

Where should I put it?

I began to walk around in circles, not knowing what to do.

Then I looked to my bed and raised an eyebrow.

Slowly I walked over to it.

I shoved carefully the diary under my pillows.

Then, I laid down and let out a loud groan.

Why was so much happening right now?

Daniel, the Titans, this stupid diary, which probably belongs to Slade, the fight with Terra and then my pregnant and engaged sister...

Who is going to be her husband, anyway?

I think, I will find out soon enough...

However nearly a year ago I was board everyday and didn't know what to do, but now the events came fast and thick.

That wasn´t normal anymore...

Suddenly I heard voices downstairs.

It seemed like the Titans were back.

Maybe I should go down...

I got up from my bed and went over to the dresser.

I took out some pink top and some shorts.

They shouldn´t ask any questions, like - where I was the whole time...

Then I would have to tell them about the diary and my sister...

Even more problems would rise...

As fast as I could, I changed.

Then I looked in the mirror.

I bit my lip and turned to my side, so I could see it better.

My hands traveled over my stomach.

It was still flat...

But then I let them travel over my backside.

It was a bit more, than before.

That's what you get, when you didn't have training sessions, everyday.

I sighed.

It was time to go down, what I would say?

I walked to the door, nearly falling over Silkie, by the way.

I opened the door and without noticing walked into in a certain blond-haired girl.

"Oh..., excuse me..." Terra said without looking at me.

First I didn't know what to say, but then:

"No problem..., it's okay."

We both walked along the hallway, without any words.

But then I couldn't take it any longer.

I mean; she was still my very best friend. And I didn't want to lose her like Richard...

I took a deep breath and said:

"I want to apologies for the things I said this morning. It wasn't my right, to have such a bad behavior, towards you! I am really sorry..."

Blinking I looked at her.

It wasn't only my voice, which was to be heard.

Terra said the same things to the exact same time.

That was..., interesting...

She bit her lip and looked at me, too.

Then we began to laugh at that fact.

When we stopped, she turned to me.

"Kori, I am so sorry..."

"No Terra, I am the one who should be sorry."

With that we hugged each other.

I had already tears in my eyes and after what I saw, she had too.

She was the first who let go.

"Kori, I am so, so sorry..."

"I am, too! I really should have told you!"

Oh my god..., that was like some kind of soap opera..., but it was true. So was our friendship.

We could never stay mad at each other for long.

Once again we hugged.

After some time we let go, again.

We linked our arms and began to walk again.

"You don't have to tell me, what exactly happened with Daniel. And I am really sorry..."

"It´s okay. I said mean things, too."

"Can´t we just forget this whole fight?"

"I had just the same thought!" I answered truefully.

I wished this never happened.

"We met Daniel today in town, before we went home..." she started but somehow amused.

"And?" I asked while rising an eyebrow.

"Seems like the boys heard about your condition, this morning. Well, we had to hold them back, before they could hurt him..."

I smiled a bit.

The boys would beat up some guy, who hurt one of their ex-team mades.

Seemed like I still belong to the team, somehow...

"Really?" I asked after some time, to be completly sure.

"Really."

I was stunned.

Terra opened the door to the common room and we went in.

Everybody was in the kitchen, talking.

Terra and I sat on our regular chairs.

"Finally we are all here..."

The conversations ended and everybody turned their heads to Nightwing.

"I have to tell you something..." he began.

Please don't marry Christy, I prayed silently, while I looked between Nightwing and Christy.

"..., we are going to visit my father this weekend..."

Lucky me...

"Is there something wrong with him?" came it from Darkfire.

"No, don't worry..., he just, well..., wants us to meet his fiancée..."

"WHAT?!" came it from everybody, including me.

"Isn't Bruce that kind of rich, old man, which doesn't want to be in a serious relationship?" asked Babs, before she sipped on her cup.

Well, Bruce is not the only one, I would say...

"I don't know..., but he wants to introduce her to us."

"Dude, that's cool! I hope she can cook with tofu."

"Uhw..., Beast Boy, you are the only one who eats that stuff!"

"Yes, Speedy is right!" said Cyborg and gave him high five.

"And when do we go?" asked Raven.

"Tomorrow morning." replied Nightwing.

"But-" began Bumble Bee, "We all wanted to go out, this night..."

Nightwing sighed.

"Yes, and we still will go..., were just going to pack our stuff now, bring it to the manor and then we don't have any more to do, but go out."

They all agreed that it was a good idea.

But I didn't felt like going out to some night club.

Just because of the things, which happened..., and they are all couples...

"I won't come with you!, today evening" I just said firmly.

They suddenly went all quiet.

"Why not?" asked Terra and I knew, by the sound of her voice, that she was very surprised.

"Yes, Kori..., why not?"

I cringed at Christy's voice.

That arrogant, little...

"I just don't feel like it..."

Good apologize; I hope they will buy it...

"Are you really sure? That could be fun." asked Babs from the end of the table and Raven in my mind.

"Yes, I am..."

I smiled insuring at them.

"If you really want to..." said Christy.

"Yes..." I answered a bit annoyed and looked back at Terra.

At least I apologized my behavior towards her. I will tell her soon, what happened back there, with Daniel. And I know, she will understand, why I am  
not coming with them. But will have some good time at the Wayne manor. I am sure of that...

TTTTTTTT

That was chapter 14. Did you like it? I think it was the first chapter, where every Titan appeared...

Please Read and Review as always...


	15. Water

Ta ta! It´s me again:D And here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

TTTTTTTT

Chapter fifteen: Water

It was now evening.

Cyborg had driven our stuff to Gotham already.

I had packed_ Slade´s diary _into my suit case, a bit hidden my some of my clothes.

Maybe I had a bit free time to find more out about Slades past...or whoevers past it may be...

Well..., but now I had other things to do...

For now I put up my hair in a messy bun.

While doing this I looked in the mirror.

I wore my white bikini.

A bathrobe, my mobile phone and a towel laid behind me, on the bed.

Well..., it was time to have some sport.

I grapped my stuff and left the room.

I walked down the corridor, humming a song, which came just in my mind, to me.

It wasn't the first time that I would swim in the ocean in front of the Tower, when the sun was setting. And it wasn´t the first time, I would walk down the hallways of Titan Tower, like this.

But swimming at this time was really relaxing for me.

And I didn't bother, who would see me like this.

The Titans already knew my special preference.

The first time, I was walking down to the beach, just in the bikini, was Ryan on the way to his room.

He totally freaked out and said that I should cover up myself.

It was quiet funny...

..., until Richard stood behind us...

I was really embarrassed, because he never really saw me this way.

Only that one time, where our make out session went a bit to far... _But we did not have sex! _We merely made out in our underwear, until the alarm started...

But I think that I still saw him blushing a bit.

And I could feel his eyes clued on my body all the time he talked to us.

Although he wore his mask...

But the way he looked at me sent still shivers up and down my body.

That was before Christy was his girlfriend...

Now I climbed down the stairs to the beach.

I wished he could stay here, without Christy..., without everybody...

Just him and me, alone in the fresh water, swimming around, having fun and _maybe_...

..., maybe I should stop dreaming and hoping...

I sighed.

It was over for so long..., but it still hurts...

The dry sand tickled my bare feet, as I walked along the beach.

It was a beautiful view...

The sky and water colored in this wonderful milky orange and red tones and the sun just half to be seen. And some lonely rocks in the calm ocean. Truly beautiful and romantic...

I put my stuff on the ground, near the water.

Slowly I made some steps into the cold wet.

It barely flowed over my feet, but it was already such a good feeling.

A soft wind came up and blew some loose strands of my hair around.

I closed my eyes, slightly looking to the sky and savoring this wonderful moment.

It wasn't the same joy, I felt while flying, but it did its job.

Why can´t Richard be here, in this second?

Always he is allone with me-even for some seconds-I have this feeling, like I could fly...

"Oh..., I am sorry..."

Speech of the devil.

I opened abruptly my eyes turning to the direction; the voice came and saw..._him_.

"Sorry, Kori..., I just wanted you to know, that we are going now."

"It´s okay."

"Well then..., you know if there is something wrong, just call us. So...have fun, I would say."

No, stay!

"I will have..., have fun by yourself!"

He smiled softly, some black strands of his hair blowing around in front of his famous black glasses.

"Well then... I will go now..." he said and pointed behind himself.

"Yeah..., and I will go swimming." I replied, pointing towards the water.

"I will see you tomorrow then..."

"And I will see you..." ..., and of course that little bitch with the name Christy.

Why can't you stay?! And why I am talking like some kind of brainless idiot, who ate to much tofu-waffles?

Then he turned, but before he left, he said:

"Good night Kori..., sleep well."

And then he left, leaving me alone.

But his last words were filled with softness, which let my heart soar.

Maybe there was still hope...

I turned back to the water and sighed happily or more lovesick...

Slowly I began to walk deeper into the cool blue.

I got slowly used to the temperature.

When my belly button was already under water I dived my head under.

Some seconds I came back up, all wet.

I swam over to some rock, which was near me and climbed it up.

When I was on the side, which leads to the wide open, I jumped back into it.

Sometime after I jumped, I opened my eyes to see, where I swam.

The air in my lungs would last at least fifteen minutes, until I have to swim back to the surface.

I dove deeper and deeper.

Many different kinds of fish surrounded me already.

I knew that those won't hurt me.

But that was nearly impossible, that one fish came here and tries to kill me.

I spiraled around, feeling the cold water around my body, like the air once did, when I was flying.

There_ wasn't already much light _down here anymore, but still _enough_ for me to see.

So I saw _something_ on the ground, glittering.

It just caught my eye.

I dived deeper to reach the ground and that thing.

When I was near enough, I reached down.

It was just a small object, not even heavy.

It was something golden, but very dirty...

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw something else.

As if somebody was watching me...

I turned around...

..., nothing..., nothing but some bubbles...

Someone was there, for sure.

I should swim up.

I had a bad feeling in my stomach..., a really bad feeling...

So I swam up.

I held that object in my hand, not daring to loose it.

When I arrived the water surface, it was nearly dark. The stars and the full moon were already visible.

With quick movements I swam back to the beach.

I ran out of the water, nearly falling over my towel.

What was wrong here?

What was that, back there in the water?

TTTTTTTTT

That was the 15th chapter. I hope I can count on your reviews, like always and a few who read that...


	16. Fire

Thanks for the review, like always. Here is finally the 16th chapter:

TTTTTTT

Chapter sixteen: Fire

It was already dark, when I came out of the water-

As fast as I could, I put my bathrobe on

It hang now loosely around my still wet body.

I didn't even began to dry myself of, with the towel.

Why was I in such haste?

What if there was nothing wrong, and I was loosing my mind.

I mean, I just saw some kind of dark shadow in the water.

What if, it was just a fish?

But..., what if it was a villain, maybe even a henchman of Slade.

Gripping my mobile phone and the indefinable object, I ran back to the Tower.

I was still barefoot, and the sand made me even slower.

I ran up the stairs in haste and fell.

This coursed my knee to hurt and a bit to bleed.

But it wasn't the worst.

Then I smelled it…

This smell...this smell was worse.

Realizing what it was, my eyes widened.

I knew this smell exactly.

When I was still a Titan, I smelled it nearly everyday.

Smoke...

It definitely smelled as if something was burning...

I got back up to my feet, groaning at the pain.

Again I ran up, following the smell.

..., following it to the floor with our rooms.

Please don´t say, that it was really burning!

I didn't know why, but I walked first over to my own room and opened there the door.

I screamed.

In front of me was an ocean of flames, burning down my whole property. Over the red-orange heat was already thick grey smoke.

In shock I gripped my towel with both hands and tried to put out the fire.

But it didn't even help a bit.

"Oh god!" was all I could scream, before I had to cough.

I turned around, leaving my room and closed the door behind me.

In front of me was Ryan's room, signed with bold letters...

I opened curious the door.

Shit...

His room was burning, too.

I closed the door once again.

With my back against the cold metal of the door I slipped down on it.

I felt tears, streaming down my cheeks.

I leaned my head against the cold door, in hope it would help me to think.

My eyes widened again, burning with a mix out of the salty ocean water, my tears and smoke.

From under the doors, out of every room come now smoke.

I stood up and gripped my phone.

Typing a number in, I held it to my ear.

"Come on, Tera....Get the call..." I mumbled to myself.

Ten seconds no answer...

Twenty seconds no answer...

Thirty seconds no answer...

This time felt like hours to me.

Then somebody took it.

"Hallo?" I heard Gar´s voice say.

I groaned, but said:

"Gar can you give me Richard or Victor, please?"

One of them could help me...

I mean..., Richard was as Nightwing the leader of the Titans and Victor was the one, who repaired everything in the Tower. Somebody of them had to know something to help me!

"Gar!" I said now a bit panicked when the first flames were out of the rooms.

"Don't you want to talk to Tera? I mean..., it's her phone..."

Hell! Why must he ask so much questions right now!

"Gar! Don't make jokes right now! It's urgent!"

My voice was higher, and then I wanted, because the temperature was higher than before and I could hardly breathe anymore.

I heard him sigh.

"Very well..., let's see where they are...."

Dawn hurry!

"GAR! NOW HURRY UP! HAVE YOU TURNED INTO A SNAIL?!"

"Who is this?" I hurt Victor's voice say.

"It's Kori and it's urgent."

"Isn't this Tera's phone?"

"Tera is on the toilette and Kori wanted to talk to you or to Dick..."

"That's a kind of complicated..."

Out of panic I began to yell:

„DAWN! BOYS! OUR TOWER IS BURNING DOWN IN FRONT OF MY EYES! I NEED YOUR HELP! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TALK SO LONG WHEN I SAID IT'S URGENT?!"

Then I coughed.

There was much fire now outside the rooms and I had to go out.

"WHAT! GIRL! What are you talking about?" came it from Victor.

I followed now the same way I came from.

"You heard my totally right! In our rooms is fire..."

I had to stop...

"..., well, not only in our rooms."

In front of me was a wall out of fire, which came from the upper floors.

I had luck, that there was some space, where I could walk through it.

In the background I heard now different voices, voices filled with fear, nervousness and shock.

Seems like I was a bit loud...

"Vic?" I asked weak.

"Okay, Kori. Go out of the Tower. DON'T PANIC, ´kay? Don't get panic."

"I am on the way."

"Alright! We will come now. The worst, which could happen, is-"

Then I didn't hear anything.

"Vic? VIC?!" I screamed before looking at the phone.

Nice..., my battery was down...

At least I was now outside the Tower.

What was the worst that could happen?

I looked now to the Tower.

It was all dark, but the light which came from the fire.

And I could clearly see the big flames in the windows.

That was awful!

And all I could do, was standing in front of it and watch, how everything burned down.

I hoped the Titans would come soon.

At least was Silkie already in the Wayne Manor..., I hope so...

Suddenly I heard something explode.

Soon the whole building was burning.

I felt my tears wheel up my eyes.

Again I heard explosions.

But this time were pieces of something flying around.

And something hit me on my head and I fell to my knees.

Everything was suddenly like a blur.

All I could see was this orange sea in front of me.

And this man... This man, which stood in the flames watching me, with an orange-black mask.

I could hear screaming and steps from somewhere, coming towarts me.

But then, everything was black...


	17. Loss

Chapter seventeen: Loss

Black..., nothing but black was around me.

Keeping me far away from reality..., it's surrounding me..., crushing  
me..., hurting me...

Okay...

Who am I? -Starfire..., now known as Kori Anders, ex member of the Titans.

How old? -I hope still 21.

Where am I? -I don't know...

Last thing I remember? -The Tower, our home, burning down in front of me...,  
pain..., A man with orange-black mask...

Who was he? -Surely Slade...

What do I now? -I don't know...

Can I move? -No.

Am I still alive? -I would say yes..., I can feel pain everywhere...

Am I insane? .Of course..., I ask myself stupid questions.

"Rachel..., I think she is waking up!" said a faint female voice, which was  
unknown to me.

Who is waking up? -..., that was truly stupid!

"Move to the side! I have to see her!"

This voice I knew somewhere...

I felt my eyes open. Somebody opened them...

Oh nice..., now is everything white...

This painful lightness made me my eyes shut again and I groaned.

Hell, feels like a bus drove over my head and parked there.

I felt myself sitting up and I opened my eyes once again.

Everything was like a blur.

My mind and stomach were turning.

I could regionize shapes and colors, nothing more. I didn´t know, where I was.

No..., the bus didn't just park on my head. It is still driving forward and back...

"Am I dead?" was all I could get out.

"No you are not." I heard the first voice say.

I turned slowly my head to the source of it.

All I could see was a faint siolette of somebody.

Throw that stupid bus-driver out of this dawn bus!

"And why I feel like I am?"

"You slept the whole week!" answered the second voice now.

Slowly the vision cleared.

Next to my bed stood Rachel, worry clearly written in her face.

On a chair, next to the door sat Ryan, his arms crossed and soundly asleep.

His snoring was now the only noise in the room.

A bit behind Rachel stood another woman. I had never seen her before...

She was tall, in the end thirties, I would guess. But she was still beautiful. She had dark brown long hair and green eyes. She also looked worried about me. But she didn't look like a nurse... Hope she isn´t one.

I laid my hand on my forehead and groaned again.

"Where am I?"

"Don't worry..., you are safe." said the third woman.

Rachel turned to her and said:

"Can you get some water and something to eat for her?"

The woman nodded barely and left the room.

Rachel turned back to me and sat on the edge of the bed, I were in.

"How do you feel?"

"Miserable..."

She sighed.

"I already healed what I could. But you were pretty bad hurt on your head."

"I noticed..."

I looked around in the room again.

It was light violet colored. There was a big ward robe, opposite my bed. Next to it was a big mirror. A second door, which was near the mirror, stood open. Behind it was some kind of bathroom. On my right were just big windows with see-through curtains. And it seemed like a balcony lead outside. My suitcases stood in one corner of the room. Outside was it completely dark, so the lights were on.

"Where are we now?" I asked in awe.

"Wayne Manor..."

My eyes traveled once again around.

Of course..., I already was in this room before...

"..., and we will stay here a while. The Tower is completely destroyed. We...couldn't do anything..." came her voice in my mind and caught my attention.

"Really?" I asked aloud

I was shocked.

We lost our home?

"But..." began Rachel with a sad voice, "..., our Tower wasn't the only one. The Towers of Titans East, South and North are burned down, too."

I couldn't move anymore.

What was going on here?

"It's like somebody wants the to delete the Titans out of history..."

Silence.

"Where are the others anyway?"

"Asleep. Different to you, they were nearly the whole week awake. They searched for clues, to why this happened."

"Did they find something?"

In this moment the door opened and this woman came in with a tray in her hand.

She put it on my lap and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Diana." Rachel said.

I blinked some time, not really knowing what to do...

"Eat, sweetie! It is good for you!"

I nodded and did like it was told.

I didn't bother what it was..., but it tasted really good.

Suddenly I stopped.

Something was missing...

..., or more someone.

Where was...

"Where is Silkie?"

Diana and Rachel changed nervous glances.

Oh god..., please everything, but this...

"Ra-Rachel?"

"Kori..., Silkie...He is..."

I felt like I had to throw up.

"No..., that's not possible, that he..." I couldn't end the sentence.

"I-I thought Vic brought him already here."

"Kori..., please don't blame him! He thought it would be better if he would stay with you overnight..."

Tears began to wheel up in my eyes.

Slade..., you will pay for this!

"I am going to kill that bastard!" I said and slowly got out of the bed with shaking legs.

Diana and Rachel were shocked.

"Kori! It's not Victors fault!" mumbled Ryan, who had woken up and stood now.

"Who talked about Victor? I mean Slade! It's his entire fault!"

"Slade? Why Slade?"

My legs shook dangerously and diminished under my weight.

I fell to my knees.

"It was him..., he..., he burned the Towers down. I saw him before I fainted..." then my voice cracked and I let the tears flow.

How could he kill my Silkie?

This loss was big and a reason more, that I hated Slade.

Rachel was now next to me, hugging me and stroking my back.

I leaned more into her.

I really needed this comfort now...

I really needed Silkie...

TTTTTTTT

Please don´t hit me! I am really sorry..., because of Silkie...

I hope you won´t hate me for that and continue to read it...

Review as always...


	18. Loneliness

Chapter 18: Loneliness

I stayed the rest of night awake.

I still cried for a long time.

After it stopped, Diana went to bed, but Ryan and Rachel stayed.

They still tried to comfort me.

"Who was she anyway?" I asked after some time, filled with silent.

"Diana? She is Bruce's fiancée..." answered Ryan without flinching.

I blinked.

"Really?"

"Of course..., why would we lie to you?" said Rachel.

"How is she?"

"Friendly..., very friendly. She is a very good person and a good mother." he explained.

"Mother...? That means, that she has a child...Is it-?"

"Yes..., a little daughter. And, don't worry, it's not Bruce daughter. Her name is Amy. I think you will like her, sister."

"She is nearly like you..." added Rachel.

"An alien princess without powers, hurt and lying in a bed?"

Silence.

"Err..., no..., more character... You know: Interested in everything, very friendly and thinks like that..."

"Oh..." was all I could say to Rachel's reply.

I looked out of the window.

It was still dark outside.

"You two should sleep now… You have to be tired."I said, still with my back to them.

"But-" began Rachel, but stopped.

I knew that Ryan had said something to her, and stopped her sentences.

"I will be alright." I said, while turning towards them.

They nodded silently.

Before they left, they said good night.

After closing the door, I was alone…

Completely alone…

When I heard two doors somewhere close, and I stood up.

I tiptoed to the door and opened it noiselessly.

A dark and empty hallway greeted me, together with loud snoring, which came from different rooms.

I remembered that somewhere were stairs…

Closing the door behind me, I decided to go and search them.

This corridor was so long…

Of course…, Wayne Manor was not just a little doll's house…

After some time I reached the stairs.

Wonder If Silkie liked it here?

Silkie…

Tears wheeled up my eyes and I slowly shut them, so they wouldn't start to run down my cheeks.

How can one man be that cruel? Slade took my friends, my home and my powers away…

And now he took away Silkie…

I was now on the ground floor, next to the big entrance.

I know that the kitchen would be behind the second door, next to the big entrance…

Well was it on the left side or on the right?

I walked a bit the corridor along, walking between both doors.

First I decided to open the right one.

…, no…, just a dinning room…

So, the kitchen was behind the left door…, so far Bruce didn't redecorate.

I opened the door.

Yes…, a kitchen…

Well, at least it looked like one…

The room had an oven, a fridge, many counters and everything else a real kitchen needed. The kitchen had a light crème color, or so it seemed, because I didn't even turned the light on. In the direction towards the garden, were two big windows and a glass door.

I walked past the counters, to a row and opened one of them.

I had luck and found in it a glass, which I was searching.

" I see, you are finally awake…" said a voice suddenly behind me and I nearly dropped the glass.

I slowly turned to the source of the male voice.

In the door frame stood the very butler of Wayne Manor. His white hair was clearly visible in the moonlight. I could also see aged face with some wrinkles. Alfred wore some kind of black suite.

He turned the lights on and I closed my eyes abruptly…

After some time I opened them again and smiled slightly. "Good morning, Mister Pennyworth!" I greeted politely.

I heard him chuckle and he walked towards the fridge, opening it.

"You don´t have to call me that, my dear. Just call me Alfred, like everybody here."

"Very well, ´Mister Alfred´."

Again he chuckled and I poured some water in my still empty glass.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" he asked after some time, which was silent, and laid some cooking necessaries on one of the counters.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Like a mess, I would say" I answered truthfully.

He looked at me, out of the corners of his eyes.

I know, he was sensing my sadness, or he just heard the sadness in my voice.

"Seems like somebody told you already…"

I sat down on a chair, opposite of Alfred, so I could watch him.

"Yes…" I whispered.

Alfred sighed.

"We have to let go sometimes, although it hurts badly. But I heard, you have had many things happen to you, which just weren't right.

I nodded slowly.

Why does everybody know, what exactly happened.

"It is just hard…" I paused, to sort the things I wanted to say.

"It is just hard to see everybody around me, having a good life and not bothering what others may think about them. And you stand there, in the middle of this amazing people filled room, and you scream. You scream with everything you have got. But nobody looks up towards you. They don't even notice, you are there. They just leave you alone with all the problems you have…" I described how I felt.

Then there was silent.

"An end is always a new beginning. We balance then between past and future." Alfred said, his gaze still to the counter, but then he looked up.

"You have to learn to let go." He added towards me in a soft tone.

It was true…

I always try to hold things by me, although I know, everything will change. I am afraid to let go, to lose everything, to start anew.

He looked at me, before he smiled grandfatherly.

"Wherever your little pet may be, I think it is really nice there…"

I shrugged. Although he couldn't see me.

"I am so sick of it…" I said, unnoticed, that he could still hear me.

"What is wrong, my dear?"

"I am so sick of loosing everything, I love. It cuts always like a knife, when somebody leaves… I can't handle it anymore. Crying is already a pain for me…"

He nodded, still looking down at the food, he prepared.

"Loneliness should be a sin. But we need to carry on, even though it is a hard way to walk with all the scars on ones soul. Scares on your body are marks that you lived. Scares on your soul are marks that you loved… In our life we will loose more, than we want…"

I sighed…, Alfred was so right…

"But I wouldn't say that you are completely lonely… You have your friends, your brother and a ceiling above your head with something to eat. Everybody here will surely help you with your feeling of loneliness…"

"Maybe…I have never seen it like that…Thank you Alfred…"

Somehow it was like I would talk to my grandfather…

And I really enjoyed it…

I smiled.

"Thank you…, really!"

"You are welcome, my dear…"

I watched him for a while, and then I said:

"Can I help you in anyway, making breakfast…?"

Once again he chuckled.

"That's very nice, my dear. But I would say that you make some for yourself first, before the others may arrive…"

TTTTTTTT

Hey there! I am very happy right now-with my boyfriend. But, before you all think: ´Oh no! she won´t write anymore...´ Don´t worry. I will still update!

So...you all know this: Please review!

And: Thanks!


	19. Butterfly

Chapter 19: Butterfly

After I was under the shower for what it seemed like an hour, washing my hair by the way, I dressed myself in a blue mid-thigh length skirt and a white top.

Then I helped Alfred in the kitchen, making breakfast.

We talked a lot the whole time, while the others weren´t still there.

I was really happy that I could let some things let go.

It took us a long time to make coffee, make fresh waffle, bake some buns and make toast for everybody and it was already past 9, when we finally finished.

I placed some plates on the big counter in the middle of the kitchen, in front of every stool, a half eaten waffle in my mouth.

It was the first time in this year, that I ate something in the morning…and I enjoyed it…

Just in the moment, where I placed cups next to each plate, I heard the door open behind me and somebody entered.

After the steps stopped and some seconds filled with silence, I decided to break it.

I gulped the rest of my waffle down and with smile on my lips I turned around.

First I blinked, when I saw nothing in my height.

Then I looked a bit deeper and saw a little girl.

She was maybe 6 or 7 years old, had brown hair and light blue eyes, which were wide and focused on me. The little girl wore a light green dress, with some flowers on it. She was so cute…

I smiled, when she didn't react.

To be on eyelevel with her, I kneeled down.

Then I stretched my hand out and said:

"Hallo little lady…, my name is Kori-"

Before I could end the sentence, she squealed in delight and launched herself around my neck.

"Oh my gosh! You are finally awake! That´s so cool! My name is Amy. And you can call me like that. Can we be friends? Please!" she said out loud enough to get me deaf.

So...this was Diana´s little daughter...

I heard her giggle, while she let go, taking my hand.

"Come on! I want to show you the garden, because I think you already know the house, because you were already here. But the garden is beautiful and I think you will like it."

I laughed slightly at the thought, that she was really a bit like me, when I was younger.

"What is so funny? Is there something on my face?" she said, while laying her head to the side.

"It´s nothing. But don´t you want to eat something first?"

She frowned, but turned then to Alfred, who watched the whole time with a small smile.

"Uncle Alfred? Can I eat outside, please?"

Uncle Alfred?

Suddenly he went a bit stern and said:

"Your mother won´t like to see that."

"You don´t have to tell her..:"

Alfred chuckled and gave Amy a waffle, which she took eager in one hand and my hand in the other.

She guided me towards the glass door, on the other side of the kitchen.

I opened the door for her, because she was a bit too small to reach the door handle and we stepped outside.

It was a nice, early Summers day, with bright blue sky and a shining sun.

And the garden was just fantastic!

Dark green, fresh grass in front of us. Everywhere were flowerbeds with many different kinds of flowers. But mostly it were wonderfull red roses. A stone path leaded to some kind of lake-a small one, of course. In front of it stood a lonely tree-a willow.

Amy and I stood on a veranda. Here stood a bench, a few chairs and a big table. Not far away was a big swimming pool.

"Come on and don´t stay here!" Amy said after a while and pulled on my hand.

I followed her, walking down the stone path.

Before we reached the lake, she turned to the left and we stepped trough the grass.

In front of a flowerbed, which was covered with some light violet flowers, I didn´t know by name, she stopped and sat down.

Amy smiled up to me, with a big and friendly smile, and I sat also down, into the green grass.

One of my legs was outstreched, the other was pulled to my chest and laid my head on it, while my arms were around it. Then I began to watch Amy, while she ate the waffle.

Her mouth was moving and her eyes were closed slightly, while her legs were outstreched. Then she gulped down the bite, she had now in her mouth and asked all of a sudden:

"How are you?"

A bit surprissed at her question, I blinked.

"I am...okay...I think." I said slowly.

She nodded.

"Cool. Do you like it here?" she asked again and grinned.

Do I like it here? I don´t really know..., I am just a few hours awake...

"Don´t move!" she squealed suddenly and tore me out of my thoughts.

"Amy, what is wrong?" I asked shocked and stopped moving, like she told to.

"On your arm..." she whispered and pointed at my left one.

I blinked a few times.

Then I slowly turned my arm, so I could see, what exactly she meant.

I smiled softly at what I saw.

There, on my ellbow was a tiny, living creature-a butterfly.

I looked in awe at it, but I didn´t dare to move.

"It is beautiful..." whispered Amy and crouched closer, to see it better.

"Yes, it is..."

"Do you like butterflies? I like them very much. They are colourful and small  
and very cute."

I smiled a bit, before I answered:

"Yes..., I like them, too."

"Why?" Amy asked and looked up, directly into my own eyes, before turning her gaze back to the little bug on my left ellbow.

Why..., that was a really good question, I have to say.

"I don´t-" I started, but stopped, when my eyes fall on something different, not far away from Amy, sitting on a blade of grass, and nearly unseen due the colour of green.

A caterpillar...

Suddenly I remembered somehing, Richard told me once about them.

"...because they were a caterpillar before..." I started.

Amy´s face changed with disgust.

"Disgusting..., something that ugly could never turn into something that beautiful..."

I smiled smugly, because now I could teach her something.

"A caterpillar is somehow the ´baby´ of the butterfly. It eats the whole time and then it turnes into a butterfly, after some time. Once it has shed its  
skin... It then doesn´t matter what it was before-how it looked like. It just flys away, leaving eveything, every problem behind... I wish I would be one..." I explained, but whispered the last part.

"And why exactly do you want to be one of them? Why do want to be a butterfly?" the little girl asked once again, now looking at me the whole time.

I shrugged slightly.

Then I sighed, knowing that she wouldn´t drop the subject just like that.

"Because they don´t care, what others may think of them. Whether they have done something wrong, or not. They are changing, in every way possible, just to leave their past behind... They are moving on faster, nearly moving as fast as the speed of light. Trying to catch it. They are searching for the right way to take, to have a future. I just... want to close my eyes sometimes and say goodbye to everything. I won´t look down anymore, just taking into the sky..."

She nodded, after I stopped speaking.

"..., you want a new start, don´t you?"

It was now my turn to nod.

"My grandpa once said, that you get a second chance, when you give somebody else one..."

I looked into her eyes.

She was right...

Maybe I should Blackfire give this second chance, to get a chance, too.

Like a caterpillar, that changes into a butterfly.

TTTTTTT

**So..., that was the 19th chapter. I tried to write something, which was something to think over. I have a deep conection wih this chapter, which is mostly emotionally for me. When I read some parts, I have to smile, ´corse it always reminds me always of a situation, I once was in. **

**Well...enough talking: Hope you all liked the chapter. Please Review...**


	20. Blue eyes

Chapter 20: Blue eyes

Amy and I talked the whole morning, still sitting in the green grass and looking at the beautiful garden.

It was unbelievable, how intellegent this little, seven-year old girl was...

I often just listened, remembering my own naivety, when I first came here, to earth.

The way I looked at the simplest things like a radio, ice-cream or a pizza..., I will never forget those times..., where everything was still good and uncomplicated.

"Do you want to go inside? The others will be awake by now. And they will be happy to see you!" came suddenly Amy´s voice and tore me out of my thoughs.

"Well..."

..., alright! And all I have to do is standing in the middle of the room and let the others hug me, until I can´t breath anymore...

But maybe it wasn´t such a bad idea...Richard would hug me too, or at least I hope so...

"Yes...Let´s go inside." I said after some time.

We both stood up, slowly but at the same time.

Then we walked back, towards the house.

Soon I saw the glass door of the kitchen.

Through the window I could already see the Titans, sitting at the counter and eating.

Tera was the first one who saw us, since she sat with her face to the windows.

Her blue eyes widened in surprise and a big smile spread over her face, brightening it up even more.

I saw her lips moving and automatically all their heads turned, to see us.

They all began to smile, apart from Christy, who was frowning when she saw me.

Richard had of course his back to her...

My eyes went on their own will to Richrad-who had still his famous black glasses on. I really hate them...nearly as much as I hate Christy and Slade...

But he was truly happy to see me. I could read that from his face. Only that thought made me want to melt.

I opened the door and stepped inside, after Amy.

Not even a second later was I tackled by Tera, in a breath-taking hug.

"It´s nice to see you-awake!" she whispered softly.

All I could do was smilling into her hair.

Then she let go, but I hadn´t much time to recover, since Karen and Babara had already their arms around me.

The presure was after some time too much and I had to cough.

"Hey, hey..., let her go. She can´t breath anymore..." said a male, amused voice, next to me.

Both girls let go of me, but Babara pushed me slightly to Richard´s direction.

I think, I saw the corners of her lips twitch slightly, while she looked directly into my eyes.

Through the light push, I nearly fell into Richard´s body, but I could still caught myself.

But he didn´t seem to notice, which I was thankfull for. He just smiled down at me, before he put his arms around my waist, pressing me to his body.

My heart beated faster, and I hoped, he wouldn´t hear it.

How badly I wanted to kiss him right now...

And his lips weren´t that far from mine...

But I couldn´t think straight in this minute...

My mind was consumed by Richard. I could only feel his body, pressed against mine..., so close. I could only smell his unicate scent. All I could see was  
Richard and me, alone in this room. My ears were filles by his soft breathing and his heart beat. And all I tasted was the desire, to be with him..., to be his-again.

I needed him so much right now.

And then he let go...bringing me back into reality.

"It´s nice to have you back..." he mumured.

"It´s nice to be back..."

"How do you feel?" I heard suddenly Christy ask.

I smiled-a real smile, because Richard hugged me in front of her- and answered:

"Fine..., thank you for the question, Christy."

She hadn´t time to say something else, since Victor had his arms already around me.

"Hey, little sis´! Finally up?" he asked, and still had one arm around my shoulder after the embrance.

"Dude...That´s so unfair! You slept the whole week and we had to work!"

"Nice to see you, too, Garfield..."

"You whould also sleep the whole time, if you have the time..." came the reply from Roy.

Gar muttred something back, but I couldn´t understand it.

"Let her eat...you have to be hungry..." said Rachel and gestured to a free chair.

"Miss Anders already ate breakfast..."

"You ate breakfast? You never eat breakfast..., were you hit hard by this stone?"

I rolled my eyes, when I heard the comment of my brother.

"No brother dear...I am completely fine, like I said before. But thank you..."

"No problem!" he answered teasing and took a bite from his waffle.

"Now sit back down everybody and eat. Kori would you sit down with us?"

I nodded and smiled at Diana.

"Oh yes! I am straving!" explained Victor while everybody to their seats walked.

I waited for a while, until I was sure which seats were still free.

After some time I walked over to chair between Richard and Amy.

I sat down and looked around.

"Where is Bruce anyway?"

"Right here..." came a deep voice from the doorway and we all looked towards the great, mystical ´Batman´.

He was still very handsome, although he had a few wrinkles on the forehead and next to his eyes. Bruce had a few streaks of white in his black hair. He wore a black suite and a newspaper was pressed under his arm.

"Morning everybody..., seems you are finally up, Miss Anders..."

I merely nodded.

He walked over to another free chair, opposite of mine, while everybody greeted him.

Bruce sat down and then his eyes flashed over to Richard.

"Take those goddamn glasses of your face. You will ruin your eyes! And there isn´t any sun!"

Richard mumbled some words under his breath and I began to watch him out of the corner of my eyes.

My mouth went dry and one of my eyebrows began to rise.

If I was right-and I hope I was-then he would finally show his eyes...

I felt myself nearly fate away.

God..., Kori..., it´s just his eyes...

Yeah! Richards eyes!

"Bruce..., Why can´t I-"

"Because we are your family and friends! It´s not like somebody here wants to spy on you. Now take them of!"

Richard sighed.

Then he reached up to his eyes and uncovered his eyes.

...., I felt my heart how it nearly stopped beating...

Richard had the most beautiful eyes, I have ever seen in my live.

Blue eyes...

They were like the deepest blue of ocean, brighter than every cloudless sky, and I was lost in them in the very first second.

You could read every emotion in them.

It was true...eyes are the windows to your soul...or at least when it comes to Richard...

"You are starring at him... and drolling..." came Ravens voice in my mind, a bit cheeky for my taste...

"And...there is a problem, yes?"

"Yeah...you are blushing..."

My eyes went wide and I lookes back to Bruce.

I hope nobody has seen me...

"Better?" snapped Richard next to me.

"Yes. Much better!" replied Bruce.

Suddenly I felt so...strange...

All Richard did, was taking of his sunglasses, showing us his eyes, and I am going crazy, just like that?

"You look bad..." said Rachels voice again, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, Rachel, not really. It´s just...I always wanted to see his eyes, when we were still together. And now he took his sunglasses of just like that."

"Oh..." was all she replied.

I sighed and got up.

"I have go to my room..."

TTTTTT

Alright! That was chapter 20. And at least s slight hint of Kori/Richard.

Please R- you now it already...


	21. Love at first sight

Chapter 21: Love at first sight

For some time I laid in my new room, looking up at the ceiling.

I listened to the clock next to my bedside.

It calmed me down...at least a bit...

But my stomach was still turning, and my mind was racing and so did my heart.

I was really angry...

Angry at Slade, because he was a fucking bastard, who takes everything away from me. Angry at Christy, because she was a stupit bitch and she is also the girlfriend of Richard-which is the reason because I hate her most. Angry at Richard, because he showed his eyes just like that, to everybody in the room...

And I am angry at myself. Why can´t I get it into my head, that everything was over? I am not a Titan anymore. Starfire, the part of me I loved more, than this stupid human-form, was dead. Richard doesn´t love me-we are merely friends...Tamaran was destroyed... Everthing was over...

I sighed and rolled over on my stomach, my head in the pillows.

The Titans were on a mission, or at least I thougt so.

I heard fast steps, and screaming outside.

Some words were:

"..., danger..."

or

"..., hurry up..." mixed with a few other words.

I also heard the engine of two motor cycles and the T-car.

But now..., there was silence...

Amy was outside, in the garden. I had a perfect view over it. When I came here, I saw her there...

Alfred and Diana were surely in the kitchen, doing the dishes...

Babara was maybe in her room, like always, when they are on mission.

Bruce..., propably ´helped´ the Titans as Batman, in the city.

And Christy..., whatever..., I don´t care.

I groaned loudly and got out of my bed.

It was a good time to unpack my stuff...

Slowly I went to my suitcase and opened it.

The first thing I saw, was the cover of the diary, I found a week earlier.

Curiously I took some of my clothes out, and put them on the ground, before I grabbed it with both hands.

Then I crawled slowly back on my bed.

I leaned into the heap of pillows, to relax a bit.

When I was laid comfortably, as far as possible, I laid the book on my lap and let my fingers travel over the bookcover .

This just couldn´t be Slade´s diary...

It was just..., unthinkable...

Once again I sighed, before opening it, seeing the first page.

On this page was a old black-white photo.

It showed a young man-maybe 16 years old- with a uniform on. It seemed like he was proud of what he was. His eyes looked out of the picture, searching mine. And I must say, that he was very handsome...

This picture caught my whole attention...

I let my fingers trail along the face.

Two beautiful eyes were hidden under thick hair..., that couldn´t be Slade.

Slowly I turned the next page over.

On the next two pages was just writing, which was easy to read.

I bit my lip, and looked once again up and around my room.

The was no way back..., I would have to read this diary...

Then I looked back down, and began to read:

´So..., where should I start...  
My name is Slade Wilson and I am now 16 years old. I just joined the army, although I am still to young for it. But I Iied about my age to join... My first days were hard here, far away from home. Some guys, who live with me in this accommodation, tease me because of my white hair. I don´t even know why I have this kind of color. I was just born with it...  
I will stay here no matter what happens. I am going to prove myself, that I can do something like this.  
But there is also another reason, why I won´t leave. There is this amazing, female instructor. Her name is Adeline Kane. She has wonderful, long brown-red hair and brown eyes. Every woman I know would die for a body like hers. I saw her on my first day here, just satnding a few steps away from me and asking for my name. She had a voice of an angle... I was never in love before and I always thought, love was something for  
idiots. But now I believe in it. I think it´s love at first sight. I really fell in love with this goddess...´

I swalloed the pile, which had risen up in my throat.

Disgusting... Slade-heartless Slade himself- was once a lovesick teen..

In anger I threw the diary on the floor, next to my bed and got out of it.

Slowly I walked over to the window.

This must be a lie...

Slade would never write something like this...

With my fingers I rubbed softly on my temples.

I had a very bad headach.

Everything was turning around me.

Slade was the same age as me, when I came here to earth and become a Titan.

16 years..., the same age when I fell in love the first time...

He fell in love with this Adeline Kane and I fell in love with Richard Grayson...

..., both at first sight...

That was sick.

I sighed as I watched Amy outside in the garden.

She was running around in the green grass-having fun.

Something I could never do in this age.

Earth showed me the good sides of life-without the duty of a princess.

This side was shown by the Titans, every second we were together; in the Tower, at the beach, in the mall or just in the park.

And Richard showed me how to live...,how to love...

In that moment Amy looked up to my window and saw me there.

She began to smile and waved, before she returned to whatever she was doing.

She was such a wonderful free soul.

I envy her...

Amy has the right to choose, what she is going to do...

She won´t be forced to do things she don´t want.

Amy is allowed to love.

She can marry everybody she wants...

I am thankful to have this right now, too.

Although it doesn´t mean, that I can marry the man, I first fell in love with.

This man is Richard Grayson...

TTTTTTT

Soon I will have vacation. But I still have to go to school for two weeks. Hope I will survive it... After that I will write stories (especially this one) like mad. So...thats all for now...

Review as always...


	22. Golden Object

Chapter 22: Golden Object

I watched Amy for a long time, remembering my own cruel past-a past I never want to live through again.

But my thoughts always raced back to Slades diary, still laying on the floor-forgotten.

My arms began to hurt, by leaning against the cold window.

I streched my back and walked back to my suit case.

After a long sigh, I took out a pile of clothes out of it and walked over to the ward robe.

I opened it and put my stuff into it.

Again my thoughts ran back to the the floor, back to the diary.

Something deep inside of me wanted to grab it and throw it out of the window.

Another part of me wanted to find more out about Slade.

Much more...

I grapped my cleaning articles and walked over to my little bathroom.

I put them in a few drawers next to the sink.

Why was it so damn hard to do the right things?

Everything was much easier, when I was still known as Starfire, a member of the Titans.

But suddenly my eyes caught something.

..., my bathrobe, which hang over the bathtube.

Somehow it reminded me of something..., but I didn´t know what it was.

I wore it, after I got out of the water, on the day the Tower burned down in front of my eyes.

I was swimming in the water of the ocean, like I always did... The Titans were somewhere in a club, while I stayed at home...

Slowly I wlaked over to the tube and took the bathrobe in both hands.

My fingers and eyes searched for a clue.

I let my slim fingers travel over the silk fabric towards the pockets on the side.

I stopped, whe I felt something hard inside it.

And then it clicked...

The golden object, I found in the ocean, that day.

Slowly I took it out of the pocket.

It laid on my palm and I looked at it.

What in god's sake is that?

My eyes were still clued on that object, when I threw the bathrobe back on the floor and I walked outside, once again to my bed.

But out of sudden the doors flew open.

In shock I hid my hand, including the golden object, behind my back and turned towards the door.

"Ah..., you are here. I apologize, that I opened the door abruptly..." said Bruce with a low voice.

So..., he wasn´t on that mission with the Titans...Or better to say: Batman wasn´t on the mission with the Titans...

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

I knew exactly, that he saw, that I hid something behind my back.

"What do you have there behind your back?"

I smiled nervously and said:

"Nothing..., it´s just..., nothing."

My hand tightened around the object.

I could clearly see, that his lips went into a straight line.

"Miss Kori Anders! You will show it right now to me" he said, while usind my full name.

"It is not of big importance..." I said quickly-a bit too quickly.

I began to bite on my lip, when he began to walk towards me, with fast steps.

"Do you take drugs?"

I breathing stopped and my voice was chaught in my throat.

What the hell was he thinking?!

"What-"

"Alright... You can pack your stuff right now and leave my house. I will inform the Titans then..."

He began to move around me, trying to get the ´drugs´.

"Bruce..., Mister Wayne..., I asure you, that I don´t take something like that! I am not taking drugs!" I said, before I could stop myself.

"Now! And what is that-" he said, when he finally caught my wrist, holding it firmly, so I would have to let go of the golden object.

He took it one of his large, rough hands and looked at it, his face red in anger.

But then he calmed down and looked at me.

"What´s that?"

Bruce held the object between forefinger and thump and waved it at me.

"It´s ..., err..., a tamarainian medallion. It´s from my mother..." I lied.

But what should I say instead?

´It is something, I found on the ground of the ocean, in front of the Titans Tower, before it burned down in front of my eyes. And oh..., I forget: I saw  
Slade that day!´

I doubt, that he would believe me, although it was the truth...

He gave it back to me and coughed slightly.

"Well..., I think I was wrong. I hope it is not to bad, that I thought, that-"

"-I would take drugs, although I live with the best crime fighters of the world in one house?" I ended for him a bit amused about his little mistake.

"You have to understand..., The job taught me some things. You know that yourself..."

I rolled my eyes a bit at that.

"Yeah...I know...So, what do you want, Mister Wayne?" I replied politly

"Amy wanted to see you..., I think she wanted to ask you some more questions..."

"Oh..." was all I could say at that.

"Can we just forget about this whole thing?"

I nodded and smiled.

Before I could say more, Bruce walked back over to the door, but before he left, he said:

"She is downstairs, in the kitchen."

Once again I nodded.

Then door finally closed again.

I fell backwards on my bed and began to laugh.

Amazing..., the big Batman was mistaken...

That´s really priceless...

After some time I stopped laughing.

I held the golden object above my head, towards the ceiling.

The shape of this little object was round. On the outside was everywhere dirt but also screws. It was made out of two half pieces, closed by a little lock.

It was a little, mechanic lock...

I tried to open that thing with my finger nails.

But it just didn´t want to be open...

I was now trying turn both pieces into different directions. Then I tried to push invisible buttons. But nothing worked...

In frustation I threw it on the floor, next to the diary.

And then something clicked...

I looked down and saw the golden object open-at least a little bit.

I pushed myself out of my bed and sat down on the floor, next to it.

It was that easy to open it?

My fingers began to travel on it´s surface.

Then I grapped it, softly, so I wouldn´t damage it.

I laid it on my palm and opened it fully...

TTTTTTT

**A/N: In two weeks I am going on a vacation to Spain. So I can´t update for two and a half week. I hope I won´t loose my faithful readers. But now I am still home and will write as much as I can.**


	23. Authors Note

**A/N: I am very sorry, that I am not able to update this monday. **

**But I had to do a lot of homework this weekend. Althogh school is over at wednesday, I still have to work for school. But soon I have six whole weeks free. But I am also 2 and a half week no able to update because of vacation.**

**And there is a second reason, why I couldn´t update...**

**My father had to go to hospital at saturday. He had a little accidant at home, while I was in the mall with my friends. Hope he is soon fine again...**

**Hope you won´t shoot me, but I really couldn´t write anything. But at friday there will be a new chapter. You have my promise!**

**Have a nice week and until friday!**


	24. Roses Lullaby

Chapter 23: Rose's lullaby

I opened the golden object now fully.

It was very easy to open, which surprised me very much. After all I tried ten minutes to open the lock, which closed both halves.

And now, it lay there, resting on my palm, the chain winded loosely around my hand and wrist.

What I heard surprised me very much...

It was a song, a melody, but one I have never heard before.

It was soft, like the first rain in summer; calm like a breeze, I only know from spring days; lovely like the first flower after a hard and snowy winter.

I never thought, I would ever hear such wonderful music in my life.

Closing my eyes, I leaned back, so that my back was against my bed.

It was really comfortable...

And the melody continued, or better to say it just started.

The beginning was slow and quiet. It remembered me of a fly in the blue sky, where the sun shone brightly above me. I felt a soft breeze in my face and my arms. those wonderful colours swirling around me. And then there was the calm sea beneath me, reflecting my body like a mirror.

Then there was this part with higher tones-but they were not of tune. The music was also a bit faster and louder now. Now it reminded me off a night. A very special night. I was at a little lake in a forest. The sky was black, but everywhere were those wonderful stars. They were all shining down on me. I would stand on a shore; my bare feet were already pooled by the cold water. And in front of me is his wonderful full moon. What an amazing scene and very fitting to the music...

After this short part of the music were many deep tones. The music in general was slower, just like the beginning. I imagined a scene with my friends. We were in the park of Jump City. Everything around us was wet, because just seconds ago it started to rain. It was not this cold fall-rain, but a like the first rain in summer. The big raindrops came falling down on the city and the people which live there, cooling our skin, wetting our clothes. But we all would be happy. We were laughing, while walking slowly through the rain. Some of us jumped in the first poodles. Others would twirl around under the rain...

I felt myself drift into sleep, so I opened my eyes, once again. While doing this I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, before stretching my back, since it slowly began to hurt.

And then there was this faster part, even faster then the parts before. It reminded me of a snowy but also friendly evening in winter. Outside was he snow falling and those big flakes painted the earth white. In front of me is a fireplace with a warming fire. The cracking sound of it relaxed me. A soft blanket lies around my shoulders and would block me out of the bad and cruel world. And of course I hold a cup with fresh made hot chocolate between my hands, warming them even more. The smell is filling my nostrils and the taste would fill my body with a feeling of warmth. I loved this sweet ambrosia, which mostly was made by Richard after a fierce battle.

And then the music slowed down. With every second it became quieter and more slowly until it died down.

Then there was silent in the room, for a long time.

Suddenly I felt something wet on my cheeks, slipping down to my chin.

My fingers of the hand, which was no holding the object reached up for it and touched the wet spot at under one of my eyes, before I looked at it.

I was...crying...

Crying because of this ´simple´ melody...

I brushed the tears away with my thump and looked at the object.

The inside was made out of pure gold and shinned in the light, which came through my window.

In the lower half was something like a clock or a compass. The were scales and hands, to show the time. Three hands to be exactly. A big one, a small and a thin one. They were even moving. But to my surprise they were moving anticlockwise...

In the other half of this object was something engraved...

_´Rose's lullaby_

_This is your song, little Rose. Although I could never be there for you, I still love you. Someday you can live with your brothers and with me. Then we are a real family. You will always remember me, when the full moon shines over you..._

_Love, your father´_

Rose's lullaby...

Who was this _Rose_?

I know that she had a great father, whoever it was...

But what does it mean ´_You will always remember me, when the full moon shines over you´?_

Why should she remember him, when the moon shines?

I couldn't understand it...

Once again I looked down to the clock-like lower part of the medallion.

There..., between the big and the small hand was a little piece of paper.

With my finger tips I carefully pulled it out.

Then I unfold it and read.

There were just five words on it:

´_We have to work together...´_

It was a mysterious sentence, which seemed not from big importance to the owner.

This object was full of secrets, I had to say...

And one of it was Rose's Lullaby...

TTTTTTT

**Right...**

**This is one of my favourite chapters. I heard a lot of music, while writing it, which inspired me. I always tried to imagine a scene which fits into it. **

**I have to say, that there are also many little clues for the following chapters. Some even have to do with the ending. Yes...I really do know, that is going to happen at the end. But this is lays still in the future...**

**Like I said in the little note before: my father had a little accident. But now he is already better and soon will come home again!**

**I also have bad news, for all, who like to read this story (or just pretend to read ;D) I am going on vacation on Sunday! Then I won't be able to update for around 3 weeks. I am very sorry...**

**But after that little ´summer break´ I am back with longer chapters! **

**For now it's all! And like always: Read and review and have a nice, sunny summer!**


	25. Hero

Chapter 24: Hero

I walked down the stairs just in a short pink dress and heelless shoes.

When I was downstairs, I was greeted by a happy voice.

"Kori! It had taken you very long! Come on; let's have a walk through the park or along the beach. Please, please, please! Come with me!" Amy said who came from the kitchen, when she heard me coming downstairs.

Diana came after her, smiling at me.

"I don´t know whether your mother allows that..."

Amy's eyes went wide and frowned, before she looked to her mother.

"Of course, I allow it my dear. But have an eye on her!" she said with a friendly, but somehow stern voice. I really saw, that Diana was Amy's mother, since she really cared for her and was concerned about her health.

"I don´t really think, that is a good idea... I mean...Kori _can´t even take care of herself_." Christy walked past me, down the stairs, and looked at me with narrowed eyes, her lips set in a straight line.

I rolled my eyes, after I had crossed my arms. "Nobody has asked you, Christy..." I said harsh. "My name is _Christine_ for you!" she hissed back and walked towards the kitchen.

Diana crossed her arms as she watched Christy, or rather Christine... When she was finally gone she turned back to us and whispered: "She is a bit difficult, isn't she? Unbelievable, that Dick actually likes her..."

"Mum? Can we go now?" asked Amy out of sudden, grapping my hand and pulled me towards the main entrance.

Diane merely laughed, before walking back to the kitchen, were she came from. "Have fun you two..." was all I heard before we were outside.

In front of us was now a giant gate, to keep some people in and others out. Amy walked towards it, past many flower beds and opened it via a panel. While it was opening slowly I walked towards it. Amy waited already on the other side of the gate.

"And where do you want to go now?" I asked sweetly, while he gate closed behind me automatically.

"Just follow me. Is that okay for you?" she answered and took my hand once again.

All I did was nodding, before I was pulled forward.

"Bruce said you wanted to ask a few questions..." I started after some time. She looked up to me, still walking along the streets of Gotham City.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you something. But not now... No I am going to show you something, Is that okay?" she asked, smiling.

Once again I nodded.

We were walking down some street with many café's and little shops. Here were many busied people. But not busied with some kind of job, but with themselves. Nobody was really working today, since it was Sunday.

Gotham was a wonderful city, just like Jump City at this time. No crime, no violence, no anger... just peace and happiness everywhere at once.

Some people were greeting others; some were sitting on tiny tables and ate ice or were talking to others. Some of them were even smoking or reading a newspaper. Children were laughing and told their mothers and father other worlds. Here and there was walking a couple hand in hand.

It seemed like Amy knew exactly were she wanted to go with me. She also greeted some kids, which seemed to be her age and probably her friends.

Then we walked over a street.

You could really tell that it was summer.

There were just a few cars on the streets, and mostly driven by a womanizer...

After some time we reached a green area, in between the grey of the streets and houses.

In this little park were even more people, than in the rest of the city.

I spotted a few people on a blanket in the grass, relaxing in the warmth of the sun. A few teenagers were playing with a Frisbee in the shadow of a tree. A family walked past us, with a dog running before them.

We walked along a path, until we reached a playground. Many children were playing here already together with their parents.

Amy lead my to a bench, not far from it and we both sat down. While there was silent between us, I crossed my legs and began to watch a little girl with her mother, playing on a swing. "Don´t you want to play, too?" I asked after some time and tore my eyes away from them.

Amy sat next to me, looking down on the ground, swinging her legs back and forward.

She shrugged her shoulders, while continued to stare to the ground.

"Don´t feel like it..." she mumbled.

"Okay..." was all I could say.

Again was silent.

"What is it like to be a hero?" came it suddenly from her.

I blinked and turned my head back to her. Now she was starring right into my eyes.

"What?" I asked, to be sure, whether I heard her right.

"What is it like to be a hero?"

Once again I blinked.

"Why do you want to know that?" "Don´t know...I already asked _Bruce, Richard, Tera, Rachel __**and**__ Victor_..." she said while counting it on her fingers.

"What did _they_ say?" I replied curious. I pulled my legs up, letting them on the bench and laid my arms around them.

"Bruce coughed his coffee out and said he wouldn't answer this question. Richard starred at me. Tera laughed nervously and said Rachel would answer it, but Rachel said Tera would know an answer. And Victor hit his head at the car door, by accident..."

I laughed a bit and shook my head.

"Why are you laughing?" "I laugh at their reactions. I wish, I could have seen them." "It is not funny! I want to have an answer!" she said with a stern tone.

"And why are you asking me?" "Don´t know... I like you. And you were already a hero, a part of the Titans."

I nodded.

"So...do you answer this?"

I sighed and turned back to the playground in front of me.

Hero...What was it like to be one?

"To be a hero..." I started and looked back at her. "It's like... to be exactly...I don´t know..."

Although I was once a hero, it was now really hard to explain, what it was and how it felt like to be one.

"There are different kinds..., of heroes..." I continued after some time. "But they all have the same aim. To help others, in every way possible. You don´t really know why..., it just feels right."

"How do you felt, as a hero..." she tried to help.

"I felt...What I was...I was a fighter. Powerful, unstoppable. I wanted to help, because I could..."

Now was her time to nod.

"You said something about different kinds of heroes. What do you meant by that?"

I bit my lip.

"I would say...there are those heroes, who have powers and gadgets, just like the Titans or Batman. But also normal people can be heroes." "Huh? How do you mean that?"

"You know... A doctor or a policeman also helps others, am I right?"

"Yes..., but they learned how to help. And not everybody is a doctor or a policeman..."

"Yeah..., but you also help you friends, when they have trouble at school. You help them, because you can, and it feels right, am I right?" "Yeah, it is natural. And I know when I help them; they will help me someday... They are my friends." "But in that moment, where you help them, you are also a hero. You just could go on with your life, not even notice them..."

"You are right..." she said after some time, smiling up to me.

"A hero is somebody, who changes things. You could also be a hero! They do, what's right. They fight against all the things, which are bad. It could be a criminal or a cut at a finger of your friend. They can safe life's or just help others. They make choices, maybe not all the time good ones, but always the right. That's like to be a hero..." I told her in a rush. It suddenly was just so easy, remembering my friends, how they everyday safe some people.

I said what I thought.

"Did I answer your questions?"

"Yeah..., you did..."

TTTTTTT

**Alright! I am back! And see, my chapters a bit longer now. I hope you don´t mind. **

**I am also trying to update every time I can, which means, that there will be probably tomorrow or on Sunday the next chapter. But I don´t want to promise too much… Let's see what I can do…**

**I had a nice vacation, for those who want to know. I am also going to stay at home, and write at this story. **

**I could have updated already the past week… But I was emotionally a bit down… Somebody I knew died. She was a great mother of two children. A daughter, which is 17 and a son with 12 years. Their father died a few years ago… I am so sorry for them… I hope there will soon good days for them…**

**To you all: Take care of yourselves!**

**C Ya -Miss Bloody Shining-**


	26. A Friend

Chapter 25: A friend

We talked, until the last parents went with their children home. But the sun was still shining high over the tops of Gotham's Buildings. Since the air was colder now, I thought it was the best if we would go home.

"It's late. Do you want to leave?" I asked carefully.

Amy's eyes gaze fell for a second to the ground, before she lifted them again. "Yes..., but..." she started and played with the rim of her green summer dress. "Can you show me how to swing, without any help?"

I smiled. "Of course I can show you." I said and stood up, taking her hand.

We walked through the sand, towards the swings.

I pulled my shoes off my feet and Amy followed my example. We both sat down, each on a swing, next to each other.

"And now?" she asked after a few seconds and starred into distance. She gripped tightly on the chains.

"Now we have to move our legs..." I explained. I began to move my legs back and forward, both at the same time. Soon my seat began to move higher and higher.

Amy looked at my legs in awe, which made me smile slightly, but I tried to hide it, since I turned my head to the other side.

Then she began to move her own legs. But each one was moving into different directions.

So I stopped and told her: "No, wait. Your legs have to move at the same time into the same direction. Look..." I demonstrated it again, while my seat again began to move.

Amy lifted both of her legs again.

"...now pull your legs back, under the seat. And your body should lean slightly forward. So you can slowly build up momentum. And after that you push your legs back up, in front of you and this time your body leans a bit back-but not to much. And hold always tight on the chains!" I said slowly, moving the parts of my body, like I told her.

She concentrated and did like I told her.

Soon were our swings moving at the same time.

Amy squealed and screamed in delight: "I am swinging! I am swinging!"

I stopped moving and sat on my own swing just to watch her. I smiled at childlike happiness. She was just too cute... Tera once said that I was very found of children. At that moment I thought she was crazy. But now, recalling the things I told Amy before I must say: Yes, I am found of children...

Soon she began to laugh joyful, which made my heart soar. She had fun... She really had fun!

Every time she swung backward, and then back forward, every time higher, ever time faster...It made her every time happier.

And I watched her. How she had fun on a swing, it was like for me once a fly. I felt the same joy.

She giggled. A with happiness filled laughter, which made me laugh with her.

Amy's hair was moving with her, in the wind. Her eyes twinkled with excitement.

The sun was going down already, and everything around us, was shrouded in this beautiful orange light. A soft breeze was around us and cooled my warm skin down.

"We should go now, Amy... It's late..."

"Alright..." she said breathless, "..., but how can I come down?"

"Hold on your chains tight and stop moving. The swing should slow down now." I explained and stood up from my own one.

She nodded shortly and did how I told her.

Soon her swing began to slow down and shortly after it stopped completely.

Amy sat there for a while, probably amazed of what she just learned.

"That was great..." she confessed after some time and got down. I would have said in that moment ´glorious´, I remembered myself.

"You liked it, yes?" I whispered slightly, while I put my shoes back on.

"Yes! We have to do it again, some time!" "How you wish, madam..." I said with a small smile and bowed slightly.

She nodded eager and giggled, slipping into her own shoes and walked to the path were we came from.

I followed her with fast steps, until I reached her, to walk next to her.

"Come on, let's go home! It's already late!" she said. Didn't I just was the one, who said that?

"Okay..." I blinked, before Amy took my hand.

The park was at this time really empty. Only a few, darker were still here, but I didn't want to get them to know better.

Suddenly I heard steps coming up behind us and a young, male voice screamed: "_Miss Anders_? Is that you?"

The voice was _not_ new to me, _but_ I couldn't remember who it belonged to. We stopped walking and turned around.

Behind us was a young man, with brown hair and dark blue eyes. He looked very similar to _Daniel- that bastard who nearly raped me_. But Daniel had brown eyes, not such an amazing blue, like they were in front of me... But Richards were much beautiful. This young man in front of us wore some dark trousers and a tight red shirt.

"Don´t you remember me? I am _Christian_. We talked in my gallery a week ago." I blinked a few times. And then it clicked. Daniels little, gay brother, who was a photograph! He was much kinder than Daniel...

"Oh yes. Hello Christian, nice to see you again!"

I lifted my hand which was not connected with Amy's and shook his politely. The other _was cold_, nearly _freezing,_ I noticed...

"Yeah. How are you anyway? I thought you would have called during the week..." "I hadn't not much time... _I was a bit distracted_. I am sorry..."

"It's alright, darling." He answered and looked towards Amy. He kneeled in front of her and greeted her with a big grin.

"Hey there, little lady. My name is Christian O'Connor. A friend of Kori. And who are you?"

She starred blankly at him. My hand _stiffed a bit, because of the cold_. The goose bump rose at this arm and I began to _shiver_ slightly. But neither of them seemed to notice.

"My mother said I should not talk to strangers..." she said with a _cold, unnatural voice_. That was very right, but why she has to be this... different?

"That's right, darling..." said Christian and got back up.

"Is she _your_ _daughter_?" I felt Amy relax slightly. He grinned and crossed his arms.

"Are you insane? I would have been _pregnant_ with 14. She isn't my daughter. Let's just say..., I am something like her _nanny_..." I said shocked.

"It's alright. It was just a little question, darling. So-" he started and uncrossed his arms again. "-do you want this job now?"

The frozen feeling was now completely gone and the temperature of the hand went back to normal. But why exactly was it just at the hand, _where I held Amy_?

"Actually..." I bit my lip in thought.

My mind began to fill with a list of ´what if's´.

_What if he was jus like his brother?_

_What he was just a liar?_

_What if he just wants to use me?_

_What if my friends forbid me to have this job? Will I even ask them?_

And many more...

"Well..., I..., I will come... I would like to have this job." Did I actually say that?

"Wonderful, darling! Can we meet at this Wednesday?" he said and took a business card out of a pocket of his trousers. It was nearly the same, like the one he gave me a week ago. But this time there was a street name written on it.

"Yes...I think we can." I murmured and took the card looking closer at it and noticed a second name and a telephone number next to it.

"Who is this Alexis?" I asked, my eyes still clued at the name.

"You will like her. She is coming, too, at Wednesday." I nodded.

"So..., we should go now. It's getting late." I said, slightly turning back.

He smiled. "See you on Wednesday, I guess, darling."

I smiled. "Yeah. Good bye."

After that we turned and left.

Amy was silent for a while.

"Who was he?" she asked, when we crossed a street. He voice still unnaturally cold.

I smiled down at her, and saw her looking up, a slight smile slowly appearing on her lips.

"..., a friend..."

TTTTTTT

**What's that? A new chapter on a Saturday? What's wrong with me? ****Am I**** going crazy****...**

**No, Not**** really. But I think it's about time, give the new chapters to you faster. ****I**** think this is going**** to**** happen more often****. I am**** already working**** at**** the next**** chapter! **

**I hope you all remember Christian. He was the one who talked with Kori about the one photo in his gallery…**

**That's**** all**** for now****.**

**Take care you lot.**

**C Ya -Miss Bloody Shining-**


	27. Arguments

Chapter 26: Arguments

Soon after we left the park, the sun disappeared behind the buildings und clouds. I hope Diana wouldn't mind, that we were coming back so late... I don´t want to argue with her.

I opened the door the door to the Wayne Manor and Amy stepped inside. Soon after I followed we were greeted by yelling and screaming.

"-she ran right past you!" came Richards loud voice.

"Oh, excuse me, Mister Grayson! My leg was caught under some steel girder! And you know what: It was made out of steel. And hell! I can´t move steel and any other metal, you bean brain!" screamed Tera back.

Seems like they weren't fighting about what to eat or what to watch a movie, but about a battle... Hope Slade was not involved in it. Richard is always a bit...obsessed about him, which scares me a bit, very often.

"But you could have moved that damn thing with some kind of rock!"

Amy and I walked to the kitchen, following the screaming, which was the only noise in the whole house and I opened the door.

Behind the counter stood Tera, her face set with fury and her hands were clenched in fists. The look in her face made me take a slight step back. She didn't look that angry since she was used by Slade. I knew, she was concentrating on her power, so she wouldn't hurt anybody.

Opposite of her was Richard, his arms crossed, his face red because of the screaming and his lips set in a straight line.

"The problem is: There wasn't any stone, I could have moved!" Tera began after some time again.

"Don´t be silly girl! The whole ceiling was made out of stone!"

"Yeah-" she started, rolling her eyes, but Richard cut in, "And why didn't you just do your hanky panky and moved it? You could have captured her!"

"Don´t cut into my sentence!" she hissed, also crossing her arms now.

What in X´hal´s name was happening here? Why exactly were they arguing like this?

Amy and I walked over to the other Titans, who all stood in one row and watched, just like we did, the not so little fight. At least there was now again silent...

"Why are they are like this?" I whispered to Karen, since she stood right next to me. In that time the started again...

"I AM GOING INSANE WITH YOU!" yelled the female.

"YOU ARE NOT MUCH BETTER!" came it from the male.

"...we fought today against a new villain... _Ravanger_. What a stupid girl, if you ask me..." Karen started, adding the last comment, which made me smile slightly

"CAN´T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" came it again from Richard. This drew our attention back to them for a short time.

"Anyway..., she seems to be connected with Slade. She had his uniform and mask on, you know... Much like Dick and Tera, when they were his apprentice..."

I nodded and she continued:

"Well, we fought against her. And, hell, she is much stronger than she looks-" I already heard that one, „It took us several hours until we nearly caught her. But before we had her, she threw a bomb against the ceiling of the building, we were in. They whole thing came crushing down on us. While we tried to get out of it, she left and ran right past Tera. But, like you heard, her leg was caught in some kind of steel... And Richard is now a bit..., angry about the whole situation." explained Karen and then turned back to the fight.

"YOU MAKE ME SO SICK, BOY! IT WASN'T JUST MY FAULT THAT SHE LEFT JUST LIKE THAT! YOU WERE ALSO ABLE TO GET HER! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST RUN RIGHT PAST HER?"

"NOW IS IT MY FAULT, OR WHAT?"

"YOU LITTLE FU-"

"TERA!" I screamed, bit shocked about the word, she just wanted to say.

Everybody looked at me in surprise, even the both Titans, who were caught in the conflict, just moments ago.

I was also surprised, to hear my voice speaking up out of sudden.

There was silent for a moment in the kitchen and the tension was so thick, that you could have cut it with a knife.

There eyes were burning holes in my body, and I felt, like I should finally say something...

"Maybe you should stop arguing... It wouldn't help right now. What happened happened? You can start with the search for this ´Ravanger-Girl´ tomorrow. And please: _Do not do the yelling_ at each other like that. And _do not use the bad words_, as long as there are persons in the room, who might misunderstand them." I said and my eyes dropped to Amy, and they all understood automatically.

She shouldn't know, what Tera was about to scream to Richard...

The two nodded and murmured some excuses to each other.

I smiled proudly.

"Finally is that over... I am starving!" exclaimed Victor and walked over to the fridge.

"What about a barbecue?" asked Roy, who came up behind him.

"Is there also tofu for me? Dudes, don´t forget the tofu!" Garfield questioned and ran after them, when they were on the way outside, with a plate of meat in Victor's hand.

"You think we have another chance?" asked Rachel, and both, Barbara and Karen shrugged.

"Nope..." said Barbara and the three left, Amy right behind them, and walked after the boys.

"This _´Ravanger-Girl_´?" Christine asked. "She may be stronger than you and you mess with her name?" Why was she that angry about it? It wasn't even her business.

"Are you coming?" asked Richard, walking up to her and taking her hand. My eyes dropped and I closed my eyes in envy

"Just one moment..:" she said when he also left. I opened my eyes back again.

She then turned back to me and hissed: "Take care off you and your..., _friends_. Otherwise this _´Ravanger-Girl´ _will visit you..."

Then she turned, deeply breathing because of the anger.

I merely blinked.

That was weird. But..., was it possible? Was it really possible, that Christine was...? No..., that couldn't be... She just tries to scare me...

I just shook my head and walked over to my best friend.

"Thank you, Kor..." she whispered and hugged herself in discomfort.

"No problem..."

"I don´t know, what would have happened, if you wouldn't have spoken up. You know..., sometimes I can´t really control my powers. I could have-" she sobbed, breaking her voice.

"Hush..., no need to cry..." I said and patted her head, when I hugged her.

She began to cry into my shoulder.

"I don´t know, what's sometimes wrong with me... When I feel anger or scorn, then I don´t really know me anymore. I don´t know how to describe it. It's like there are two worlds at war, deep inside of me and I don´t know which one is stronger." she murmured into my neck.

I listened to her, one of my hands still on her back, the other now in her blonde main, stroking her scalp.

"Tera..." I sighed, feeling my own tears wheel up. "..., you are not alone! I am here, Gar is here. We wouldn't let something happen like that. And you know, you are stronger than that... You know that, right?"

I felt her nod.

"Stop crying now... It is a wonderful evening and you don´t want to spend it here, crying. Am I _the _right?"

She nodded, before she lifted her head from my shoulder.

"You have done it again..." she said, smiling slightly.

"What?" I replied stunned. "You messed again up with your words..." "What do you-" "_Do not do the yelling;_ _do not use the bad words _and now: Am I _the _right? Is something wrong with you? You sound like..., the old _Starfire-ish _you..."

"Really?" I didn't notice it...

"Yeah... You haven't done it for a long time..." "I..., just don´t want to see my friends fighting..., that's maybe all..."

"Or you are incredible sad..." she whispered.

I shrugged. "Or that. But hey, you aren't crying anymore!"

She grinned.

"Yeah..., thank you again."

"Like I said before: No problem."

"Come on; let's grab some plates and glasses and heat outside. They are probably missing us already!"

"Now, that's a good idea, Kor!" she said, opening a drawer above her and took the objects out, then she hurried outside and I was alone.

Well, I am going to have a long night, without sleep. I am going to think about the thinks, which happened today, for sure...

I stretched my back, and looked after her, into the garden.

"Stopped they finally with arguing?"

In surprise I turned to the source of the voice. In the door frame stood Bruce, Alfred in front of him and Diana not far behind.

"..., yes, why?"

"Because they were fighting for one hour already!" answered Diana for Bruce, while Alfred walked over to the fridge.

I nodded and took the remaining plates in my hand.

"Have you seen the meat, my dear?"

"We are going to have a barbecue..." I answered smiling.

"Do they even know, how the grill is used?" asked Bruce and walked up to the window, looking after the Titans.

"I don´t think-"

Suddenly was a small explosion to be heard and shortly after there was just laughter.

"..., but now they know..."

TTTTTTT

**Hey there! It is me again! And you see! It is a new chapter. And I hope I will not say too much but:**

**There are many hints for the following chapters!**

**Hope you all liked it. I am going back in my little, dirty, hole now, and write more chapters. All I am going to say: You will like the next one. Why? Oh..., let's just say it (**_**attention spoiler!!!)**_**May be a bit Kori/Richard. (Spoiler over)**

**Take, as always care of yourselves!**

**C Ya -Miss Bloody Shining-**


	28. Kisses at midnight

Chapter 27: Kisses at midnight

We were up until midnight, having a barbecue, having fun and talking a lot. Mostly there were jokes or other immature comments from the boys... But it was still funny, because we all could just relax.

Even Christine seemed to be a little bit...friendly. But I was still a bit shocked about the reaction; she had, when I made fun with the name off the new villain of the Titans. What was her name? Ravanger...

Maybe she just had a bad day..., okay she _always _has a bad day, especially when she sees me and Richard _together. _That couldn't be the possibility. But why was she than so angry and said I should stop.

I think she is connected with Ravanger..._somehow_. It is possible. Christine is acting like she has a _secret_. Maybe that's it, what she was hiding...

I sighed and rolled on my back, facing the ceiling.

It must be really late by now. There wasn't any clock in this room and so I couldn't check on the time.

I miss my old, more pinkish room. The one, where my bed was in a shape of a circle and were the windows were big enough to have a wonderful view over the city. And I had a clock in my room...

And what happened there to Amy today in the park? Why was she _suddenly _somebody else, when we met Christian? And why was it so _cold_? My hand nearly _froze _beneath hers. It was a strange feeling. But maybe I just imagined...

I laid my head on the side, and starred out of the window. The moon drew white circles on the floor and my covers. The stars were shining brightly in the black sky.

The only noise next to my breathing was the soft wind, outside, flying through the branches and leaves of the trees in the garden.

And what he hell was wrong with _me_? I was talking, like I was, when I was still Starfire. I messed up with words and the word order...

Suddenly I was far to warm in my room, to lie under covers and I threw them of my body, leaving me glad in a few black shorts and a white top.

I turned on my stomach, my hands under the pillow. Then I closed my eyes, and tried to drift into sleep.

Soon my breathing was calmer and I was nearly sleeping, when I heard a noise next to my bed and my eyes shoot open. I sat up and turned to the source of the noise.

I blinked and whispered in disbelieve: "_Richard_...?"

Was that a _dream _or was this _real_?

"Oh, I am sorry..., I thought you were asleep..." he whispered back in the wonderful voice of his.

I moved so, that I was kneeling on my bed, while I looked at him. He was clearly visible in the moonlight and I could clearly see the black shirt and the boxers, he was wearing. Richards black hair was dishevelled and his mask was off. His blue eyes were glistering the white light and held some emotion I haven't seen for a long time from any man.

"What are you doing here?" I finally was able to get out.

He scratched the back of his neck and sat on my bed, as far as possible.

"I... kind of _like _to watch you, when you are sleeping." came his quiet reply.

"Oh..." was all I could say at and began to play with the hair, which lay over my shoulder. I bit my lip and looked down, to avoid his gaze. I felt his eyes on me, which was sure.

_"Do you know, that you look incredible cute, while doing that?"_ he said out of sudden, which coursed me to look up.

In disbelieve I looked at him and I met his gaze. He chuckled softly and inched slowly closer to me.

"What?" I asked and blinked.

"You do _always _look incredible cute, whatever you are doing..."

He was lying! That couldn't be true. Why the hell was he saying such sweet things to me?

"You don´t mean that!" I whispered, "You are _lying_, right?"

"Why should I? I _never _lied to you. I can´t even lie to you, even if I want..." I said softly and held my gaze.

I bite my lip again, brushing some of my strands out of my eyes, before I spoke again:

"Is this the first time, you are watching me?"

"No..., I watch you _nearly every _night..."

"Why? I mean... You and I..., _we aren't together_..."

I couldn't even form a complete, normal sentence.

Despairingly I looked around in my room, trying to find a hidden camera or somebody who was watching this.

While I was looking away, I felt my bed move slightly and when I turned back, Richard was directly in front of me, also kneeling on my bed.

He was smiling at me, with a very special smile, while one of his hands moved up to my chin.

My heard began to beat faster with every passing second. My breath caught in my throat and my body went stiff, when he touched me.

And then he pulled me towards him, while his face was also travelling to mine.

But for me it lasted too long, before he finally kissed me, so I took on my own initiative and fasted the progress.

I heard him taking in a sharp breath, when our lips touched.

But it was just a short kiss, and before I was able to close my eyes, he pulled away.

I held my breath. What did just happen? Didn't he want to kiss me? Did I screw up again? I thought, that was his whole idea, to come back together. Why was I again that stupid?

But then he grinned and every doubt was washed away, when my heart began to burst with joy.

"A bit eager, aren't we?" he murmured.

Then his lips were on mine, before I could react. It just a little, sweet kiss, which made my heart flutter. I closed my eyes and savoured the moment.

It was just perfect... Butterflies began to fly in my stomach, while my hear was beating in my chest, pressed against his.

And suddenly I realised, how much I missed it, to be his girlfriend. To hug him, to kiss him and to say the three words, which meant everything. I loved him so badly, and I would do everything for him...

My arms shoot around his neck, when his were on my waist, pulling me closer to him and deepening our lip lock.

I wanted to show him, how much he meant to me, through this little kiss. One of my hands went to his cheek, brushing over it softly.

This was everything I wanted. Having Richard so close to me that I nearly could feel his heartbeat through his chest, and he could feel mine. And he was kissing me..., loving me...

I felt his mouth open and his tongue was brushing against my own lip, asking for entrance. Without thinking, what I did, I let him enter, let his tongue dance with mine.

My fingers flexed, when his hands travelled lower, this time resting on my hip.

Soon I pilled away and my eyes opened slowly again, to look at Richard.

He was breathing heavy just like me, and his lips were slightly swollen.

"I have missed it, kissing you like that..." he said husky, squeezing my behind softly.

"I have missed it, too..."

He nuzzled his nose against mine and smiled, his blue eyes shining.

"I miss your touch, Richard..." I breathed and closed my eyes.

"I have missed yours, too..."

That was all, I needed to know.

I attacked his lips with mine, while my mind began to cloud. And slowly I began to lie back, pulling him down with me.

My hands were in his hair. Those wonderful black locks, which I missed so much. I just massaged his scalp, feeling his hair between my fingers.

I felt him smile beneath my lips, softly stroking the outsides of my thighs. He parted my legs, to settle between them. My eyes rolled back on their own accord, when I felt his arousal.

The emotions and the feelings at this moment were completely new for me.

Out of sudden he rolled over, and I was on top of him, straddling him. But our lips were still locked.

His hands moved to the rim of my top, kissing me this time harder than before.

I didn't stop him.

Whatever would happen, it would be the right thing. I trusted Richard with my life.

Slowly he pulled my shirt up and let go of my lips for a second, to pull it over my head, before returning to them.

His hands travelled further up and laid on my ribcage, under my breasts.

This time it was me, who pulled back. I began to kiss jay line, up to his cheek, softly letting my lips glide over his eyelids.

In this time his hands reached my chest and I heard him groan in frustration. Shocked I pulled away and sat on him.

"What?"

"You wear a bra, when you sleep?" he asked huskily and reached around me, to unclasps it.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked, while helping him to pull it from my body.

He merely shrugged, and rolled over again.

I looked up to him, when he brushed a few strands of my hair out of my face, my body began to stiffen.

His hands were then next to my head, to hold his weight of my body.

"What's wrong, Star?" he asked, as if he noticed, that there was something wrong.

Star..., why was he calling me with my old nickname?

"Star?" I asked back, trying to hide my smile.

"Yeah..., you will always be my Star." he whispered, sending shivers up and down my spin.

He kissed my nose, before he returned to my lips, for a short but very sweet kiss.

"What's wrong now?" He asked his lips now on my neck.

"Nothing..., just a bit nervous." I breathed, when I felt his tongue on my collarbone.

"Really?" came his reply, when he kneeled between my legs, kissing my bare breasts. My heart was racing, beneath my flesh, and I was scared, that he would hear it.

I moaned loudly, when his tongue made a little circle around my nibble.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No..., no, please stay. My hands were again in his locks.

"Do you want me to stop?"

I shook my head, unable to answer.

"Do you?"

"No..., please Richard..."

He pulled away from the torture and smiled.

"Alright..." he said and pulled his own shirt up, throwing it towards mine on the ground.

God..., his body was just perfect.

"You like the view?" he asked smugly, coursing me to blush. He leaned over, kissing my earlobe. Then he whispered:

"Well, I like mine very much..."

My eyes went wide.

"I love you, Richard..." I said, before I could stop myself.

He looked up and to my surprise kissed me deeply.

"I-"

Suddenly I sat up in my bed, breathing heavy.

I was shaking and sticky with own sweat. My covers were twisted around my body.

Covers? Didn't I jus throw them of my body?

I looked around my room. It was still dark, but there was no sight of Richard.

All the sweet things he said, the perfect kisses, his touches all over my body..., it was all a dream...

I fell back on my bed.

Hell..., that was the best dream I ever had. I mean: Richard and I..., we nearly...

It hurt, that I was back in reality. Why in goddess sake, couldn't he just stand any second in the doorway, smiling at me...

He was all I desired, and I nearly had heart it. Richard nearly said the three most wonderful words, addressed to me.

Maybe I should just ask him. Ask him, whether he feels the same way.

I just want to feel his touches again-and this time for real...

TTTTTTT

**And it is finished!**

**Finally something for all the Kori/Dick fans outside there. But I hope you won't throw stones at me, just because it was a dream... I hope you liked it...**

**I am very sorry, that I couldn't update earlier, but I visited a friend of mine over the weekend. But at least I will be able to upload soon.**

**Take care as always!**

**C YA -Miss Bloody Shining-**


	29. Dreams

Chapter 28: Dreams

"Wait, wait, wait..." came he fast reply, "You-" she pointed at me, "-dreamed something like _THAT_!" Tera looked shocked at me, after she came out of the bathroom.

"I already told it to you twice! Yes, I dreamed that I nearly had sex with Richard!" I said from my bed, while I put some cream on my arms, legs and everything else, which was not covered by my bikini. Since the last one, I wore, was on the day the Tower got destroyed, it was burned on some places, covered by blood and dirt. Diane borrowed me her old one, which was simply light blue.

Somebody had the brilliant idea, to have a day off and go to the beach. Bruce would be connected all the time with the Titans, while they stayed alerted all the time and would jump up, when there would be a problem in Jump City or Gotham. But I hope that it would be just a calm day...

Tera was wearing her own bikini, too, but hers was yellow.

In that time I had told Tera everything, which happened in this dream. I was still amazed of my own fantasy and my enormous desire for Richard. Although I was shocked at night, just like Tera now, I still think, there was a meaning behind this whole thing...

"Yes. But it is still unbelievable, that _you _our _sweet, little, innocent angle_ dreamed something like that!" she said and reached for the cream bottle.

"Dreamed what?" asked Karen, as she entered my room, followed by Rachel and Barbara. I looked at them, my eyes wide and tried to hide my blush.

"Can´t you even knock? What if I would have been naked?" I hissed, trying to change the subject.

"The door was slightly open. And we have all seen ourselves naked before. We are all woman... What do you hoped? That Richard would just walk in?" I blushed at that comment from Barbara, while Tera just began to laugh.

"What?" the other three said at the same time and looked at her.

"Kori dreamed that she would have sex with Dick!" explained Tera, trying to catch her breath. Barbara gasped, while the two others just stood there, stunned.

"You...?" Karen asked, laid her head to the side and crossed her arms.

"No..., Santa Claus dreamed that-of course it was me!" I said a bit angry, knowing well, that they would press on the subject. "Calm down girl!" said Rachel, also crossing now her arms.

"And? How was it, to dream something like that?" came Barbara's calm voice and grinned.

I knew it... They would ask me, until they knew everything...

"To be honest..., I didn't really dreamed, that I _slept _with him. We _just_ made out..."

"Right..." said the still smiling Barbara.

"Really! I swear! Just...." I started, trailing of.

"What?" asked Rachel, a bit concerned, this time.

"I first thought that it was real. That it wasn't _just _a dream..." I whispered, looking down to the floor.

"You just want to _fuck _with Richard!" "Karen!" I narrowed my eyes, when Karen said this. It was just a joke, I knew that. I narrowed my eyes, took a pillow from behind myself and hit her.

"Kori! Stop it! I was just teasing!" she laughed, while I hid her.

After some time, she was giggling, just like me and I laid the ´weapon´ down.

"Are you two adults now again?" asked Rachel, taking the cream bottle from Tera.

I laid the pillow on my lap, smiling slightly. "Yes. And thanks for cheering me up! But it was too wonderful, this dream..." I was recalling the kisses, his touches and his words in my mind, over and over again...

Somebody knocked suddenly at the door, tearing me out of my thought.

"Are you coming?" asked Diana's muffled voice thought the wooden door. "We want to leave now..." added Amy.

"We are coming in a minute!" screamed Tera and took a large towel, which she had prepared earlier. The other three girls left, to get their own stuff.

"Tera?" I asked carefully. "Yeah?" "Do...Do you think, I just should ask Richard, whether I loves me, or not? Do you think that there is still a chance for us - as a couple?" I whispered, when she kneeled in front of my bed, in front of me, looking directly into my eyes.

"Of course there is..., nothing is lost..." she answered.

I nodded and took my towel.

"Hey girl! Smile! It is now beach time! And that means: Dick without shirt all the time!" I laughed at that.

"That is the right mood!" she said, put my sunglasses on my eyes.

"Who said, I was in the right mood?" Tera stuck her tongue out, but smiled afterwards.

Then we left my room and made our way towards the others.

"Ah..., my sister and her best friend..." came a voice from behind us, when we walked down the stairs, side by side.

"Hey Ryan..." we said in unison, not turning around.

"..., where are my dear girlfriend and the other girls?"

"Behind you!" Ryan's steps stopped.

"Don´t scare me like that, Rae! ..., you three were fast..., or am I a magician?" he said cheeky, while we reached the ground floor.

"Stop dreaming, it was just perfect timing." came Karen's voice.

Dreaming..., why am I getting sick, when I hear that word right now?

"While we are talking about dreaming: I have to admit, that I had a very interesting one!" began Ryan suddenly.

"What was it about?" asked Rachel, slipping in her shoes.

"There was this little girl, which had your eyes and colour of hair, but my skin colour. And she had both our powers. She was our daughter!" explained Ryan and threw an arm around her shoulders. Rachel went slightly pale and a small smile formed on my lips.

"Our daughter..." she repeated, shock and amusement mixed in her voice.

"Oh..., so I am gonna be soon an aunt?"

"Maybe in nine months!" answered Barbara cheeky, who was also now laughing, just like me.

Rachel shot us a death glare, while her boyfriend was still smiling. Some black magic appeared next to the two of use and we were ´hit´ at our arms.

"Not fair..." murmured Babs, holding her arm.

Rachel crossed her arms and said with a monotone voice: "Kori also had an _interesting _dream last night..., isn't that right?"

This time began Tera and Karen to laugh, surely because they saw my face.

"Really?" asked Garfield, who was the first boy, who reached us, the others not far behind.

"What was it about?" asked Victor, after Karen gave him a short kiss.

My cheeks coloured, I knew that and the air was suddenly very hot in this room.

"Nothing important..., just _girls stuff_..." I said.

"Girls stuff?" Ryan repeated in disbelieve.

Rachel began to smile slightly, while the other three were now laughing hardly.

Victor, Garfield and Roy were looking to their girlfriends, while Christine merely blinked and Richard's eyebrows rose.

"Right..." Richard said slowly.

"We should leave..., don´t want to know, _why _they are laughing like this..." Roy walked towards the main entrance.

"What they are talking about..." asked Victor, more to himself, then to anyone else in this room, scratching his head.

"Dude..., they have a secret..." with that Garfield, Richard and Victor left, following Roy.

Ryan stood there, still with an arm around his girlfriend and said: "Must be funny girls stuff..." He eyed the three, still laughing girls, and raised an eyebrow. Then he shook his head and went outside.

"Do you always have to entertain everybody?"

Christine was visibly angry, narrowing her eyes, her face slightly red, because of the anger.

The three girls stopped laughing.

"Why are _you_ asking, Christy?" came it from Karen.

"Can´t I ask a simple question?"

"No..., you can´t"answered Tera and laid an arm around my shoulder as a sign of protection.

"Now back off..." began Rachel, "..., your _boyfriend_ is waiting..."

Christine's lips were a straight line and walked outside.

"Now she hates us..." began Barbara.

"She already hated us before..." I mentioned.

"But now she want's to kill us, maybe..." came it from Tera.

"Then...we have _nothing _to _fear_..." Karen wasn't joking-her voice was serious.

"..., what ever..."

TTTTTTT

**A/N: Sorry, that I didn't update yesterday. But I was celebrating my 16th Birthday with my family... And I had a lot of homework the past week... But I hope you like the chapter... But I think you will like the next one very much. Hope I can write it this weekend, but there is still some work for me: homework, learning, the child of my cousin, I have to take care of and my original work, I am writing on... Well let's see, what I can do...**

**Take care!**

**C YA -Miss Bloody Shining-**


	30. Little cupid

Chapter 29: Little cupid

The warmth of the sun shone down on my skin, while a little soft breeze blew over my body. Sounds of speaking people, laughing kids and the ocean filled my ears.

I sighed. This was really relaxing and all I needed right now.

"Is something wrong?" asked a voice beside me and I looked up, to meet a pair of black sun glasses.

"Nope. I just started to relax at the beach, lying in the sun..."

Rachel nodded and looked back to her book, she was reading right now.

I rolled on my back to see her better. "What are you reading anyway?

She moved the cover slightly and I was able to have a glance on it. My eyes wandered over the golden writing on its black background.

I raised my eyebrow.

"_Again_? Didn't you read this one already like ten times?" "Yeah...It's one of my favourite ones, a problem with that?"

"No..., I was just wondering..."

"Wondering what?"

I shrugged merely. "Nothing at all..."

"Why don´t you go over to Dick and tell him about your _dream_?" she teased, her eyes still clued on the page.

"What do you mean?" "I wonder, what he will say..." I stuck out my tongue at her. "Hey. How old are you?" "Old enough, to know, that you tease me and that I would blame myself." "You don´t know, how he would react..., and I was just wondering." "Ha-ha. Very funny..."

She sighed. "So. Why aren't you with the others?"

I looked toward the water. Garfield, Tera, Roy and Babs were in the calm blue, having fun. Not far from this scene played Victor, Karen, Amy and Ryan some kind of ball game. Diana sat just like me and Rachel on a towel on the sand, watching our friends and her daughter. Richard was next to her, typing something on his laptop. This was so typical for him. He couldn't stop working; even he has a day off.

My eyes narrowed at Christine, who laid a hand on his thigh and whispered something, while laid next to him. I smiled; when he just shook his head on her words and she frowned.

"Don´t know why I am not with them? Just want to relax." I said and shrugged.

Amy looked over, towards us and waved, while we both just smiled.

"It doesn't fit you..." came her voice in my head, sounding slightly sad.

"_Nothing fits me, anymore_..." I whispered, more to myself then to her. She sighed, but doesn't response.

Amy came running to us, with a big smile on her face.

"Kori! Let's go swimming, please." she said, when she stood in front of us. "Can we swim? Please..."

I laughed and answered: „Alright. But..., you _can _already swim?"

She frowned slightly, before answering: "No..., but you could teach me, if you want. I am sure, you are a good swimmer!"

"Of course, she can teach you." came it from Rachel.

"Nobody has asked you..." I sent in her mind, trying to sound angry.

"Do you want to be my swimming teacher now?"

"Does her mother allow that?" She shrugged, before she ran over to Diana.

I sighed and slowly got up from where I was lying.

"You really go swimming?" "Yes, I really go swimming... Do you have a problem with that? I looked at her in concern, raising both eyebrows.

"I am reading..., so no, there isn't any problem."

I nodded, smiling slightly, while I began to walk over to Diana, Richard and that stupid girl with the name Christine.

"Can we? Please?" said Amy aloud, bouncing up and down. Diana laughed at that.

"Well, well, well. When Kori keeps an eye on you, than you can." she said and looked up to me. "Is that a problem for _you_?"

I shook me head. "Nope. I wanted to go anyway in the water sooner or later." I answered honestly, smiling politely.

"Now put your swimming wings on, sweetie, and than you can go."

Amy squealed in delight and ran towards their bags, behind her mother.

"You really want to teach her, how to swim? Is that such a _good _idea?" came Christine's voice from my left and I looked down on the blonde girl.

"Hey, hey. _Kori is a great teacher_." said Richard, while he looked up from his laptop and into my eyes, smiling apologizing for his girlfriend. I also began to smile, loosing myself in his eyes.

Out of the corners of my eyes, I saw Christine rolling her eyes, before she turned to Richard.

"I go now..."

Richard and I looked towards her. I was slightly blushing; I knew that, since I felt the warmth on my face.

"Where are you going?" asked Richard and raised one eyebrow.

"_Toilette_..., is there any problem?" she gave as a short answer.

"No. I was just wondering..."

She nodded slowly and got up, grapping her bag in that process.

I looked away, when she kissed Richard on the lips, before leaving. It was just a little peck but I had to close my eyes and took a deep breath, to calm down my temper. Why do they have to kiss in front of me?

"Is everything alright?" I began to blush again, knowing, that I was caught. Richard looked concerned at me.

"I am ready!" yelled Amy, before I had to answer him and I slightly thanked X´hal for this.

I smiled down at her. "Fine. Then let's go."

She nodded eagerly, but suddenly walked over to Richard.

"Richard," she started, "..., do you want to come with _us_?"

I suppressed a groan at the question, but looked away, when Richards's eyes fell upon me.

"Why?" I heard his voice, while I slightly prayed that he would say no and she would leave it by that.

"Because I want to spent some time with my _soon-to-be brother_. And you are alone right now. Please..., come with us."

I looked over to Rachel, who looked up from her book, smiling.

"_She is playing cupid_." she sent cheeky.

"I know, thank you."

"Alright..., I am coming with you." I flinched at his answer.

"What a _big surprise_..." came Rachel sarcastic voice in my head.

"Shut up..."

"Are you two coming, Kori?" said Amy, before we could start to argue and pulled at my hand.

"Yeah..." replied Richard and go up from his towel.

"I am coming..." I mumbled under my breath, before walking after Richard, with Amy still on my hand.

"Then she suddenly let go, and began to run towards the water, giggling and squealed: "Last one in, is a spoiled egg!"

Richard stopped moving, while she ran past him.

Then he turned around, with a cheeky smile on his perfect face and asked: "Are you in for a challenge?"

"I am so in-" I said, when we stood side by side, my hand brushing his by accident. "-and you will _loose_!"

With that I began to run after Amy and my aim was the water.

"Unfair!" was all I could hear, before he chased after me.

Amy won, that was clear. She already stood in the water, her feet pooled into it.

I knew, that Richard was faster then me, but I had the better start.

It wasn't fast anymore. My feet barely touched the sand, with each fast step I took. I didn't turn around, knowing well, that he would use the moment and ran past me. He was already close... I could hear his breath and the scratching noise his feet made in the sand.

My feet nearly touched the water, when he passed me. I automatically slowed down, knowing that I have lost.

"I won... So you are a spoiled egg." Richard said panting and grinning at the same time.

"_I_ wanted _you _to win..." I said, slowly walking into the water, trying to pay attention that my hips were slightly swaying.

"Really? You wanted, that I would win?" he repeated, standing right in front of me.

I hoped, that he wouldn't notice the blush on my cheeks, while we were only inches apart.

"Really..." I said dreamily.

Suddenly something cold and wet hit us and all I heard was Amy's laughter.

"Did you just splash us?" he asked and grinned.

"No..." she said innocently, shaking her head.

"Right..."

While they talked I used the chance and walked behind Richard and laid a finger on my lips to signalize, that she should stay quiet.

They stopped talking, before Richard called out my name. That was like a signal, I waited for and I started splashing him.

He yelped in surprise, while Amy also started.

Richard just stood there, he didn't even defend himself. But suddenly he turned around. His hands were around my wrist before I could blink and stopped me, before I was pulled towards him. Then he turned me, to use me as a yield against Amy's attacks.

"_Be a good girl, and tell her to stop_..." he whispered in my ear, brushing his lips against it. I shuttered and warmth spread on my neck. He laid his head on my shoulder and I closed my eyes.

"Why don´t _you _tell her to stop?" I asked, when his arms creped around my waist, pulling me more against him. I didn't know, whether he wanted to know _closer _to me, or just to protect himself better. But I think, I felt his thump stroking in little circles over my skin, which relaxed me more, than I could ever think off.

"She wouldn't listen. She has her eyes closed, and can´t see that she also is splashing you..."

I nodded. "Amy? Please, it is enough..."

With that it stopped.

Water dripped down my whole body and I suddenly realised, how wet I really was.

"I am so sorry...Are you all right?"

"Yes, we are now." said Richard, his body so warm, still pressed against mine, his arms still protectively wound around my waist and his head still on my shoulder.

"Want to know, how to swim now?" he asked, after the longest time and let go of me, bringing me back into reality.

"Yes, please! And Kori..., Richard?"

"Yes?" we said at the same time and I thought, I would see him blush.

"I am sorry..."

"It's alright..." "No problem..." he murmured, sounding as if he said it more to himself, then to her.

He laid a hand on my lower back, guiding me deeper in the water, his other hand on Amy's shoulder, doing the same.

"Come on, let's go swimming..."

TTTTTTT

**Bam! I am back! I am sorry, that I didn't update for so long, but school is really hard right now and I have to learn a lot. But at least I found a bit time to write this chapter. At least it wasn't this time a dream of Kori ;D**

**Don´t want to talk too much. Hope you all liked it, especially the slight Dick/Kori hint which was inside. Let's see, what is going to happen in the next chapter.**

**Take care as always!**

**C Ya -Miss Bloody Shining-**


	31. A new enemy

Chapter 30: A new enemy

"Alright! Now swim back to me!" I said as good as it was possible, while I tried to hold myself still over the water surface. I stretched out my arms for Amy and smiled at her.

She was doing really well. Amy could swim now without her swimming wings and she wanted to try her new swimming skills now in the deeper water. Diana, off course allowed it. She was proud, that her daughter could learn so fast, and that Richard was spending time with his ´little sister´. And he had visibly fun, while playing with her and teaching her.

Amy let go of Richard and turned back to me. She was really good for a fresh starter.

Slowly she crossed the way in the water with slow movements, Richard not far behind her.

"Are you getting tired? I asked cheeky, laying my arms around the little girl when she reached me, to help her.

"No. Not yet. But I think Amy should rest a bit. We are an hour already in the water." he answered, when he was right in front of us.

"You are doing well, Amy!" he said smiling down at her. He brushed slowly her hair out of her face and I also began to smile. He will be such a great bigger brother. And, maybe later, a great father for his children, and I hope they also will be mine...

"What are you smiling like that?" asked Richard, grinning cheeky. I blushed and turned around, Amy still in my arms. "I had my reasons, why I smiled..." I answered mysteriously. "Are you coming now?"

"You know, why am I so good? I have got two good teachers..." she said, her arms around my neck, looking between Richard and me.

"Thank you..." Richard and I whispered at the same time and we both blushed.

It was pleased, to spend finally some time alone with Richard, apart from Amy. But she was like a little cupid, trying to get in a relationship again. I thank her so much...

I smiled at Richard, and he returned it, which made my heart melt. "We should really swim back now..." I said.

"Why? Are you getting tired?" he teased, using the same words like I did, before.

"No..."

"But?"

"..., but I am feeling like a raisin right now." I said, holding up my hands, to show him my already wizened fingers. Amy also looked a one of her hands and gasped. "I am also looking like a raisin! Can we go out now, please?"

"Alright, alright... we will swim back. Girls and their appearance..." he mumbled as a side comment.

I smirked, turning slightly around, but my eyes were still clued on him. "If I were able to, I would have hit you by now..." "At least you can´t..."

I merely shook my head, before I swam past him. "Come on Amy; let him stay alone in the water, if he wants to..."

Suddenly the noise of waves fills my ears and I was turned around abruptly. Richard pressed Amy between us, to protect her. And then he whispered: "Take a deep breath..." I didn't know, what he meant with that, but I did, like I was told.

And suddenly the force of water caught up with us, and I hold tightly on Richard. Amy's arms around my neck, while both of his were around my waist. My eyes were closed tightly and I held my breath, until it was over.

The sea was calm again.

"What was that?" I asked, water dripping down my face. "Yeah...?" Amy said out of breath. "Don´t know...waves from a ship?" suggested Richard. "There is no ship near us and waves do not appear out of nowhere!"

He was silent for a moment, looking into the water next to me. "You two alright?" he asked sternly, looking back into my eyes.

I nodded merely, and Amy whispered, that she was.

"_Kori? What happened!" _came Rachel's voice in my mind, the tone of her voice concerned.

I looked over to the others. They all stood on the shore, ready to run into the water.

"_Kori! Get out of there! Now!"_ _"Alright!"_

"Let's swim back!" he said, pushing me forward, as well as it was possible in the deep water.

"We have to get out of here!" I said, as he loosed his grip around my waist.

I began to swim, Amy still holding tightly around my neck with her tiny arms. And with force, she lost her grip and she was dragged into the depths.

So many things happened in that moment. Diana screamed the name of her daughter, the Titans began to run into the water, ready to save Amy, Richard swore under his breath, before he began to swim after Amy, fear began to grip my heart, as my thoughts began to turn...

And then, without knowing, what I did, I dove after him, and after Amy as well.

As I swam, bubbles began to rise to the water surface. My eyes soon accustomed to the cold and the feeling of salt in the water.

And soon, I could make out shapes of persons in the aloofly. One shadow belonged to Richard, and another one to Amy. But who were the persons behind the other shapes?

As I came nearer, I could see more details.

I could see Slade´s robots, not far from Richard. And there was a girl, fighting with him. She had white hair and blue eyes. And to my horror she wore Slade´s uniform.

This must be Ravanger. The girl the Titans talked about last evening.

She was moving easily in the water, as if was just air. Every hit and every kick was well aimed on Richard. But still, she was holding the fighting Amy with one, gloved hand.

Trying to duck, Richard saw me. And the eyes of Ravanger fell also to me. She smiled evil and let go of the little girl and came swimming to me fast. Amy took the hint and swam past me, back to the surface.

My body was paralyzed for the moment. I did not know what to do when she come swimming towards me. Something in my head said that I should swim away and hides like a coward. But another part said that I should fight-just like a real hero, which was still deep inside of me.

When she was directly in front of me, I punched her in the face, as hard as it was possible in the water. I knew that I hadn't hurt her much, since she was still grinning at me.

Before I knew, what was happening, my friends surrounded me, beginning to attack Ravanger and Slade´s robots with their powers.

Suddenly somebody gripped my hand and I as pulled upwards.

I reached the surface, and the first thing I heard, was somebody screaming at me.

"What the hell were you thinking? This is our job! Swim back to the shore and wait there for us."

I looked hurt in Richards blue eyes, as I heard his stern voice.

"Why? I can help!" "No! You can´t!" "Why not?" I asked. "Because..."

His eyes went sad and he shook his head. "Just do me a favour and swim to Diana and Amy..."

I hesitated before I answered. "But Richard... I just want to help you..."

He touched softly my cheek, brushed some hair out of my face and answered: "Your mission is to take care of the two. With that you can help us very much..."

I nodded. "Alright. I will do as you wish..." I whispered.

I saw him smile slightly. Then he leaned forward slightly, and I began to hope and closed my eyes, also leaning forward.

But than I merely felt his lips on my forehead and my eyes sprung open.

"Thank you Kori..." he said, before he dove under again.

TTTTTTT

**A/N: Hey you all! I am back after a long, needed creative pause. I had a lot to do in the last time: Celebrating my sweet 16, celebrating the 16th of a very good friend of mine, re-decorating my room and of course learning for good grades in school... All in all I had not enough time for writing a new chapter-sadly...**

**But soon there are holidays again and for now I am just one day not at home. So there will be enough time for me to write a lot :D**

**So I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I am trying to write more and more Richard/Kori stuff now, since that should be the main pairing (and also my favourite one.**

**I will start to write the new chapter right now.**

**Take care, as always!**

**C YA -Miss Bloody Shining-**

.


End file.
